The Longest Darkest Winter revised
by pinkyridz
Summary: Daniel's team are with him all the way as he recovers from a serious injury.  Mild SLASH.  Daniel whump.
1. Chapter 1

THE LONGEST DARKEST WINTER

Daniel folded a shirt carefully and put it in the case. He couldn't help the slow grin forming. They were actually going. The vacation that he and Jack had planned last year was finally about to happen. He'd been given the all clear to fly as long as he didn't do anything strenuous when he got there and that was fine by him. Janet had been in touch with a doctor she had met at university who she knew still practiced in London and, had arranged Daniel an appointment the first week they were there to have an abdominal nerve block top up to help ease the pain so he could at least have a few days totally pain free. If the truth was told this vacation was too soon. Daniel could really do with a couple more months to recoup but Janet knew the lack of activity was driving him mad - there were only so many books a human could read without going stir crazy. The fact that Daniel had had enforced down time now for eight months had made the winter seem like an eternity. Being cooped up like a caged animal had an awful effect on his emotions and it was time for him to try and get some resemblance of normality back into his life, even if gate travel was still a pipe dream in the distance.

Daniel was never the best patient - stubborn and impatient - but this time he'd had to listen to his body, let himself be cared for - nursed. He'd lost so many inhibitions in the last few months. Let people he loved see so much of his soul. He was such a private man and this had been difficult. Relationships had changed on so many levels due to his recovery.

Reaching over for his sweatshirt he paused as he caught a glimpse of his torso in the mirror. He walked over for a closer inspection of his abdomen. His fingers brushed over the still tender scar. He hadn't really looked at it up close. The raised scar reminded him of a zip. The 40 staples used had made indents either side of the main scar line and some were still slightly red and inflamed. Wearing clothes was a problem and he had lived in sweats. Proper pants still rubbed and made his stomach sore.

It had been a long eight months. Eight months. Wow. Time had seemed to stand still. Birthdays and Christmas had come and gone in a blur surrounded by a black fog. But with spring came hope.

Daniel couldn't remember much of that day in August. It had seemed a friendly enough planet until the elders had taken an extreme dislike to Teal'c and would not believe he was not a Goa'uld. They had attempted to cut the symbiote out of his pouch. Of course Daniel being Daniel had decided to stand between Teal'c and the knife. Time froze as the knife was plunged into Daniel's stomach and he was opened up as if he was in surgery. The next events were a blur. He vaguely recalled the mad dash back to the Stargate with Jack's jacket plugging the gaping hole, stemming the bleeding as best it could. He remembered being so cold - it didn't really hurt but the coldness seeped into his bones.

He remembered the rushed trip along the SGC corridors; Jack's worried face and Janet's calming voice. The anaesthetist injecting something freezing into his arm, counting back from ten and then no more.

xxxxx

The next sensation he was aware of was that of relief. Waking up for a few fleeting seconds - glad he was alive. Feeling the bulky dressing on his abdomen and the oxygen mask on his face. One of the nurses made sure he had the morphine controller in his hand and reminded him to use it when the pain was too great. He'd looked at her and chuckled before plunging the button and relaxing into oblivion once more.

The next time voices woke him he could hear Janet ordering 15-minute observations - the need to check his urine output. The fact that she was upgrading him to critical as the 9 hour operation had taken a toll on his body. She reached over and placed her hand on his forehead checking for fever and smiled very sweetly when she realised he was awake. She took the control from him and pressed the button.

"Sleep, Daniel. Everything is going to be fine. You need to rest."

He knew no more.

Pain woke him the next time -Pain and nausea. He felt so hot and his bed seemed to be rocking like a dinghy on an ocean. He struggled to control the growing feeling of nausea. The duty nurse noticed his breathing increase and was over in a flash with a kidney dish and helped him onto his side as he vomited the contents of his stomach. The oxygen mask was gone only to be replaced by a nasal cannula. She eased him back down on the bed and gently wiped his face with a warm cloth.

"Better?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Umm," he managed to nod before a sharp stab of pain shot through his stomach and he gasped trying to control his breathing so he didn't cry out. He reached out for the trusty pump only to find it disconnected.

"I've removed you from the morphine Daniel." Janet's voice came from the side as she pulled the plug on the morphine pump. "I don't think it will help with the nausea. Do you think you could roll onto your side? A suppository is the only route we can go with painkillers that won't make you sick."

Daniel closed his eyes and nodded- Anything to make the pain go away- Anything to make him sleep again.

Gentle hands turned him onto his side and Janet made quick work of the procedure. Turning him back on to his back she pulled back the dressing on his abdomen. "Looking good Daniel if I do say so myself," she told him grinning softly.

"Umm," he managed to reply, riding out the pain as he waited for the medication to work.

"T...thirsty," he admitted, licking his chapped lips, "can I h...have water?" He pleaded, his eyes wide open and pupils fully dilated from the effects of the morphine.

"Just ice chips Daniel," Janet told him, raising his head slightly off the pillow.

He closed his eyes and let the chips she had placed in his mouth slide down his throat.

"Okay Daniel, let's fill you in before you go back to sleep," the base Doctor told him looking at his chart.

Daniel closed his eyes and started to doze- letting Janet's explanation wash over him.

"The operation was tricky, Daniel. You sustained damage to your bowels and bladder not to mention your stomach and stomach wall. We've repaired it as much as we can but I cannot, at this point confirm that everything is corrected. You may need more surgery on your bowel at a later date but for now you are in a stable condition. You did go into crisis last night though and we had problems with your urine output so we're going to keep you in intensive care until that settles down a bit more. We're replacing your fluids and you have a Foley catheter and a wound drainer in your stomach draining off the blood from the operation site. We will be keeping a close eye on that. You are on 15-minute obs as your blood pressure is on the low side but that is to be expected. You need to rest and let us do our work." She leaned over and tenderly stroked his forehead. He opened his eyes slightly, smiled; nodded and let the drugs pull him back into the dusky sleep world.

Janet pulled the covers up to his shoulders and smoothed them out. She turned to her nurse "Okay Jenny, 15 minute obs, temp, pulse, blood pressure. Any changes come and find me immediately. He's on four hourly pain relief and anti-inflammatory via suppository to safeguard his stomach. Give Paracetamol and codeine orally if he can tolerate it. Compazine via IV push to help with the nausea. I'm off to fill in General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill and can be paged at any time," she handed Daniel's file to the waiting nurse and pulled the curtains around his bed. Hopefully he would sleep now.

xxxxx

The day passed in a haze of pain and nausea. Any sleep he managed to snatch was interrupted by the nurses' checks and medication delivery. Each time he was rolled onto his side, pain erupted from his gut. At one point he was given a bed bath but was not strong enough to even bare any of his weight on his elbows let alone sit up. His head lolled between his shoulder blades as two nurses supported his torso as they removed his soiled surgery gown. The relief he felt as he was lowered back onto plumped fresh pillows was immense.

He was aware of Jack sitting by his bedside most of the afternoon, holding his hand, talking softly to him but was too tired and felt too ill to contribute to any conversation. He lay in a sea of haze and illness. IV bags were changed. Catheter bags were replaced. Daniel however was watching as if everything was happening in a dream. He was fighting a major headache and nothing seemed to help with the nausea. In fact, he felt absolutely miserable.

The sun was setting as Jack left his bedside. "Hope you feel better tomorrow Danny." He sighed as he squeezed his shoulder and tucked the blankets around him.

Daniel managed to nod and then continued to concentrate on holding onto the contents of his stomach.

As day turned to night Jack was replaced by Sam and Teal'c and Daniel's twilight world continued. Things were beginning to merge and he longed to sleep but the constant nausea prevented it.

He knew he was going to be sick. He reached for the button to summon the nurse but was too late and he projectile vomited green bile across the ward, sobbing at the same time. The embarrassment was too much. Sam and Teal'c were on their hands and knees cleaning up the mess he had made as the nurse rushed in. Closing his eyes he blocked out the sight before him – ashamed at his body's rebellion. His stomach felt hollow and numb. His headache had notched up a tad to near migraine status and he felt as rung out as a rag doll.

He listened as Janet ushered his friends out and he was grateful. Something was injected into his IV and gentle hands raised his body again and put him in a fresh gown. He felt so ill. He was turned onto his side again – the routine was familiar now. A warm cloth bathed his face and the light over his bed was dimmed.

"I've given you something stronger for the nausea and headache Daniel. It will make you drowsy and you should sleep now." Janet's gentle voice told him and he closed his eyes and nodded. Sleep soon came and with that came the relief from the twilight world of pain and sickness. He sighed contentedly as he let his abused body tumble into the black oblivion.

xxxxx

He did sleep and the next day he awoke feeling more human. The nausea had eased. The medication was doing the trick. He was able to tolerate water and spent most of the morning sleeping. Observation checks were less frequent - a sure sign that things were getting better. He was still not allowed to eat but that was fine by him as everything turned his stomach and he was scared to eat anyway because the feeling of being sick so violently had scared him and there was no way he wanted a repeat performance.

Janet had personally given him a bed bath and it had felt wonderful. He still felt too ill and weak to be embarrassed by it and Janet had a way of putting him at ease, chatting about daily life at the SGC. He was content to lie there and let her administer to him. The joy of having his feet massaged with warm soppy water was almost overwhelming! The smell and feel of being clean again was wonderful. He had been helped to sit in a chair next to the bed as Janet and her team changed his soiled bed sheets for fresh ones. They made quick work of it, as they knew the strain of being out of bed was too much for Daniel. He was feeling sick, light headed and dizzy as they helped him back to bed. Closing his eyes he slowed his breathing in an attempt to calm his body and was given more medication before the curtain was drawn around his bed once more so he could sleep in privacy.

He awoke to the sound of laughter and the clink of teacups. Prising his heavy eyelids open the blurred outline of his team came into view.

"Hey," he croaked. He hadn't used his voice for three days now and it had a husky, sexy quality about it. Three pairs of smiling eyes met his.

"Hey, yourself," Jack replied, ruffling Daniel's hair.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked brushing her hand over his forehead.

"Tired," he admitted, "tired and thirsty." He looked longingly at the glass on the bedside cabinet.

A nurse came and helped him to sit up and Sam handed him the glass. He took a long sip through the straw, alarmed at how his hands shook with the exertion, and handed her the glass back. He rested his head back with a sigh.

"What time is it?" he asked. He'd lost track and time had slowed and warped as his illness had put everything out of whack.

"4 O'clock. You've slept most of the day away," Jack told him, "which is a good thing according to the Doc. You haven't had much proper rest since the operation so she gave you a helping hand - so to speak."

Daniel nodded - he was used to the heavy limbed feel of sedation. It was so much better than the anxiety he had felt last night. God last night! He'd vomited all over Sam and watched – ashamed as his friends clean up his mess. Opening his eyes, he tried to sit up. "S...s...Sam - T - God sorry about last night. I'm so embarrassed," he groaned as the pain flared up in his abdomen. Gentle hands eased him back into his pillows as his bed was lowered.

"Please do not concern yourself Daniel Jackson. It was a human response. You were not well. We did not feel embarrassment only concern for your condition. A condition I hold myself responsible for. Once again, you saved my life with no regard to your own. I am both grateful and angry." Teal'c was serious. Once again, the young archaeologist had put his own life on the line for another. He had not hesitated. It was second nature to him. One of these days he might not be so lucky, his life maybe lost, and Teal'c did not want to be responsible for that. It was enough that he had taken the life of his friend's wife and it weighed very heavily on his shoulders.

Jack watched as Daniel visibly winced at Teal'c's comments. He knew that the Jaffa was right but this was not the time or place to get into this conversation as Daniel was fading fast. His head had turned and his eyes were closed. His pale face was relaxing as sleep beckoned once again.

"Okay T, that's enough for now," Jack sighed. "It looks like Danny boy is losing the fight to stay awake."

Daniel could hear them talking as sleep overtook him. As his friends left his bedside he heard Jack telling Teal'c "Don't worry, big guy. We'll be having the conversation with our young man here about standing in front of the bad guy with the long knife to protect everyone else but himself at a later date. You can count on that but now he needs to rest."

"Indeed."

Daniel smiled to himself. He knew there was no way they would let him off the hook and hey - maybe they were right - that chestnut was getting old. He snuggled down, made himself comfortable and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

He dreamed. He dreamed of death, of killing, the stench of blood and the whites of his friends' and lover's eyes as he plunged the knife into their stomach's. He killed them all, one by one, enjoying the feelings and savouring their pain. His hands were slick with their blood.

"No... n-nno... no."

Janet watched as Daniel murmured in his restless sleep

"N...n...not me - p...please."

She leant over and shook Daniel's shoulder gently.

The mumbling went on - his head lolled from side to side and sweat beaded his forehead.

Janet wiped it away tenderly with a cloth. "Sh Daniel, it's okay - you're fine. You're home. Come on wake up a bit."

Daniel's eyes shot open with a start and he tried to sit up only to be blindsided by the pain in his stomach. He fell back with a groan.

"Janet?" He whispered.

"The one and only... Settle down. You were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," he told her and he didn't. It was bad enough dreaming about slaughtering his friends let alone admitting it.

Janet was not a stranger to witnessing Daniel Jackson's nightmares and knew not to push him. When he was ready he would open up if he needed to.

"Okay," she soothed pulling the covers over his shoulders. "Try and go back to sleep. Do you need anything?"

Daniel shook his head and covered his eyes with his forearm. "I'm fine" he lied.

"If you're sure...Close your eyes and get some shut eye. I'll be back later," she bent over and kissed the top of his head. Daniel was more than a patient to her - he always had been. He was family and she hated to see him hurting.

"Keep an eye on him Carrie," she told the night nurse as she prepared to leave for the night. "Things are still a bit off for him at the moment."

Daniel lay awake the rest of the night. Frightened to go to sleep - Frightened to dream again. The nurses came and went and he pretended he was asleep. He didn't want anyone to know.

Xxxxx

The next day things changed. The lights went on at 6.30am and Daniel still hadn't slept. He felt awful and his emotions were all over the place.

As he was three days post op, the catheter had disappeared overnight, as had his IVs and the wound drain. His bladder was screaming to be emptied so he slowly swung his legs to the side of the bed. His abdomen contracted in agony. He eyed the bathroom with longing. The five steps to the toilet may as well be a trip to the moon the way he felt. He reached for his glasses off the cabinet only for them to fall on the floor. He sat on the side of the bed his hands holding on as if his life depended on it as his whole body shook.

"Doctor Jackson? Are you alright?" Carrie asked as she rushed to his bedside and grabbed an arm to make sure he stayed upright.

"C...could you p...please pass me my g...glasses? I need the bathroom."

Carrie bent down and retrieved his glasses never letting go of his arm; frightened he might take a nosedive off the bed.

He put his glasses on and thanked Carrie. She could see that he was struggling with his emotions

"What's up Daniel?" She asked as she helped him stand and held him as he swayed and got his bearings. She hated to see him suffer but the best thing for him was to get up and get moving. The threat of blood clots was very real after the type of surgery he'd had. The white TED anti- embolism stockings were necessary for a patient who needed so much bed rest.

"Sorry – d...didn't sleep much last night," he admitted as she held the door open for him.

"I thought you were awake," she sighed. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Daniel shrugged and gave a sad smile in response as he shuffled into the bathroom.

"I'll be outside waiting," Carrie called as the door shut.

God it hurt to pee. He knew he'd had an operation on his bladder but hadn't been warned how much it would hurt. He stood, holding on to the wall as his vision greyed for a moment. Please don't pass out, please don't pass out he urged. He could do this. He controlled his breathing to cope with the pain and breathed a sigh of relief as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands and then slowly made his way out of the bathroom where Carrie was waiting to take his arm and help him back to bed. She noticed his pale features and sweat-drenched face.

"That hurt a lot didn't it?" She told him more than asked.

Daniel nodded, groaned and leant into her support, longing to be back in bed with strong medication running in his veins helping to ease the pain. Slowly but surely he made his way back. Carrie helped him lie down again and he sighed with relief. He was totally exhausted by his trip. Sweat ran down his face and into his eyes. He rubbed them tiredly feeling absolutely spent.

"How are you feeling Daniel?" Janet asked as she approached his bed.

He lay in bed trying to get some control of his body, as he couldn't stop shuddering. "Very shaky and tired," he admitted as another wave of exhaustion washed over him. Janet pulled the curtains around his bed.

"I'm not surprised," she told him sitting next to him. "I've just had you labs back and it looks like you could do with a blood transfusion. You lost a lot of blood in the operating theatre and need to catch up on volume. That's why you feel shattered. You could take oral iron three times a day for six months or you could lie back and let us help you with some more blood. I promise you will feel so much better after the transfusion."

Daniel agreed - Anything to feel better than he did right now.

"Good," Janet smiled, helping him ease back into a sleeping position. "Try and sleep. Dr Campbell will come and start the procedure in four hours time. I promise you'll feel better." She replaced his chart on the end of the bed and tiptoed out leaving him to sleep.

Daniel didn't sleep. He didn't want to. He didn't want to dream. He lay looking at the grey walls, wishing he were looking out of a window, watching the clouds go by. The base infirmary was not a welcoming place. The staff were wonderful and friendly but on the whole the sterile walls were depressing at the best of times but when you felt so ill - hell, it was like hell. He closed his eyes and longed for the feel of sunlight on his face.

xxxx

"Doctor Jackson? - Sir? Are you awake?"

Daniel turned his head and saw Doctor Campbell, a new intern, stood by his bedside with a trolley of medical paraphernalia.

Daniel nodded and tried to lever himself up.

"No. Don't try and sit up, sir. ''I'll come down to you."

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes again. The nausea was back as was the headache. Surely it was time for his meds?

"Right, sir- I'm going to reconnect you to an IV." Doctor Campbell informed him as he sat on Daniel's bed and unfolded a sterile IV kit.

Daniel watched, drowsily, as the young junior doctor carefully inserted the cannular into his right arm. He seemed nervous and Daniel wondered how many times he had actually done this? With great care, double checking all the details - name, batch number, drug type - he finally hung a see-through bag of bright red blood on the IV stand next to his bed. He gave it a couple of squeezes and checked the flow.

"Right, there you go Doctor Jackson. This bag should take around four hours to drip through. I'll be back after that and hang another 2-litre bag that will slowly empty throughout the early morning. If you feel unwell at all you must contact Doctor Fraiser or a nurse immediately."

Daniel nodded, wondering if he could actually feel anymore unwell than he did at the moment and be conscious.

"Fine," the young doctor said. "Oh - looks like it's medication time Doctor Jackson," he told him with a smile as he saw Nurse Aston approaching. He gave Daniel a smile and then left him as the nurse pulled the curtains round and administered the painkillers and anti-emetics that Daniel had been longing for.

xxxxx

Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip ...

Daniel watched, mesmerised as the dark red blood dripped from the bag.

Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip ...

It was fascinating how it dripped in unison with his heartbeat and the ticking of the infirmary clock.

Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip ...

Slowly filtering into his veins to be pumped by his heart around his body.

Daniel felt anxious and uneasy. To lie there and watch someone else's blood going into his body. It was alien to him and he was an expert on alien! He wondered who's blood it was - where had it come from? This was too weird!

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift...

He entered dream world- The halfway place between awake and asleep. He was looking down at his body - red tubes of blood pumping into every orifice - slowly pulsating around his body. The sound almost akin to a tap dripping into a steel sink - plop ... plop ... plop - slow, steady and sure.

He heard Jack. Jack - he was laughing. Jack - he was singing? He turned his head. There was Jack - suspended over his bed - red tubes of blood pumping his blood into Daniel's body!

'Drip, drip, drop little April showers,' he sang as his body drained of blood before Daniel's eyes!

'All for you... Danny boy -all for you.'

Plop, plop, plop, plop.

The sound quickened as his heart sped.

Plop, plop, plop, plop...

It reached a crescendo as Daniel screamed "Noooooo, Jack! No!" He bolted upright - pain lancing through his stomach, eyes looking wildly around, his breath coming in gasps and sweat pouring down his face. "God no..!" He moaned as he flopped back down on his bed and curled on his side trying to ease the pain.

"Easy, Danny – easy," Jack was up in a shot, rubbing Daniel's back trying to calm him. "It's okay - calm down. Control your breathing. That's it - like Teal'c showed you. In ... Out ... In ... Out ... You're doing great." Picking up the damp cloth from Daniel's bedside he mopped his partner's face. Daniel looked at him with bloodshot eyes - finally getting his breathing slower. He kept looking into Jack's eyes as he spoke softly and calmly to him. Jack knew how to handle Daniel when the nightmares struck - he'd had years of practice.

"Better now?" He asked as Daniel began to uncurl.

Daniel managed to nod.

"Need any medication?"

Daniel shook his head and relaxed with a sigh. Jack was here now. Yep Jack was here now. He was safe.

Jack took Daniel's hand in his after pulling the curtain around the bed for privacy. He sat next to the bed, leant over and brushed Daniel's hair off his forehead. Daniel lay limply on his side.

"Wanna talk about it love?" Jack asked tenderly.

Daniel slowly shook his head. "Not particularly if you don't mind?" He answered truthfully.

"Sure." Jack didn't push. He gave Daniel space. "So -You gonna eat that?" He asked indicating the untouched meal on Daniel's pullover table.

Even the thought of eating made Daniel feel sick and the sound of cauliflower cheese had his stomach turning. "Umm - err - nope. The way I feel at the moment I'll only be spewing it back up as soon as I eat it and spewing makes my stomach hurt too much. So, the answer is no - nope - no way - nope! Help yourself though."

Jack smiled and edged his chair closer, still carding his fingers through Daniel's hair.

"Daniel you have to eat, you know? Janet will never let you home if you don't eat and I want you - no, need you - to come home. The place is so quiet without you. I miss you. I have no one to keep me warm at night. The house is so empty."

"Jack, for goodness sake it's only been four days. You coped for years without me."

"I know, I know, but I was miserable and I don't do miserable well." Jack stuck out his bottom lip in a girly pout and Daniel chuckled. It was good to hear Daniel chuckle.

"Alright, alright," he admitted defeat. "I'll eat - but I honestly can't stomach that. God the smell makes me want to vomit... It even smells like vomit." He closed his eyes and went green in front of Jack's eyes.

"Shall I ask the doc to get you some plain toast?" Jack offered standing up and removing the plate. Daniel nodded.

"Okay. How about something to help you sleep? I've been reliably informed that you are fighting sleep at the moment."

Daniel stayed silent. He knew he'd been rumbled.

"I know the nightmares are bad but, hell Daniel, you have to sleep and eat - regain some strength so you can come home and put me out of my misery."

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at the love of his life, noticing the pleading look in his eyes. "Okay," he whispered.

"Good man." Jack bent over and kissed him tenderly on the lips balancing the plate of cauliflower cheese in his hand. "I love you," he told Daniel, breaking off the kiss.

"Love you too," Daniel returned.

An hour later Daniel had managed a round of toast much to Jack's delight. Janet had given him a sleeping pill and he was medicated and drowsy. Blood was still being transfused and Jack was nodding off in the chair.

"Go home, Jack," Daniel slurred on the cusp of sleep.

"What?" Jack stuttered, waking up with a start.

"Go home, Jack. Sleep in a bed. Do normal things. I'm so tired... gonna sleep now ..."

That's exactly what he did. Jack watched as Daniel's face went lax, the pain lines around his eyes disappeared and his breathing became slow and deep. He kissed the top of Daniel's head and pulled the covers up over his shoulders - careful of the tubes that were entering his body and giving him much needed blood. Blood that would make him feel so much better.

"Night, Danny." Jack whispered into his lover's ear - his heart a little lighter. Daniel had eaten and in his book, that was a major step and he left the mountain with a spring in his step that night.

And, Daniel? Well Daniel slept. He slept the sleep of the dead. Dr Campbell hung the second bag of blood and Daniel didn't even stir. He was somewhere where the dreams could not find him - oblivious to everything.

Janet smiled down at her patient - checking on him one final time before going home for the night.

Good, good. Things were on the up she thought as she dimmed the lights and pulled the curtains round.

Tomorrow would be a better day.

xxxxx

"But I feel fine!"

Jack smiled to himself as he approached Daniel's bed. The curtains were drawn but he could just imagine Daniel's face - the pouty lip, the crossed arms! Janet was in for a battle.

"For goodness sake Daniel, you had a blood transfusion only 12 hours ago. You're nowhere near fit enough to go home!"

"Not disturbing anything am I?" Jack asked, poking his head around the corner of the curtain.

"Ah good sir - could you please talk some sense into him - 'cause you know what? - I give up!"

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

Daniel was pissed! Apart from a residual headache and a slight ache in his stomach, he felt so much better. He hated hospitals with a vengeance. He had spent too much time in them over the years and now he could actually stay awake for a period over half an hour, he, in his mind, was ready to go home. Janet thought different!

"What's going on Daniel?" Jack asked. Granted Daniel did look much better but the tell tale black circles under his eyes and the paleness of his features told another story.

"I want to go home." Daniel pleaded. "I ate my breakfast, took my meds and I feel fine. I can rest in my own bed."

Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, gotta side with the doc over this one. Last night you could barely open your eyes, string a sentence together and a cauliflower turned you green. Think you need to give yourself a little more time."

"Thank you Colonel. There you go Daniel - you have your orders from your CO."

Daniel's head thumped the pillow in frustration.

"Listen to me Daniel." Janet soothed as she sat on his bed. "You've had major abdominal surgery coupled with surgery on your bowels and your bladder. This is going to take months to heal. You need bed rest for at least 3-4 weeks followed by light exercise - and I mean light. No lifting, no carrying - a kettle full of water is too much. No driving for at least 6-10 weeks. I cannot see you coming back to work for at least three months.

"Three months!" Daniel exclaimed. "You must be kidding me!"

Janet looked at him with soulful eyes and leant over to brush an errant piece of hair off his forehead. He huffed in annoyance.

"No sweetie - not kidding. You have one hell of a lot of internal stitches and bruising. You're going to be in a lot of pain and discomfort. You will have no energy and will need a long programme of physio to get those stomach muscles to knit together and heal. You are not going to bounce back overnight from this one - no matter how much you want to. Okay?"

Daniel shut his eyes. He was not a patient man. Why couldn't it be like the movies? The hero gets hurt, patched together and then 10 minutes later there he is kissing the heroine and living happily ever after - None of this healing stuff. Time always stood still in the movies. Why not now?

"Daniel?" Janet shook his shoulder slightly to get his attention. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear but unfortunately it's the reality. You're not in a movie you know."

Hell, thought Daniel, how does she do that? When had she become a mind reader? When had he become transparent?

"Dave is on his way to help you have a shower. Why don't you change out of the scrubs - put something more 'normal' on. Have a sleep and I will review things later. Okay?"

Daniel nodded and smiled.

"Sorry Janet. I don't mean to be difficult," he knew he'd been out of line with his girly stomp. It wasn't right to take his frustration out on the people who cared about him the most.

"Hey Daniel - difficult is your middle name." She told him with a chuckle. "I wouldn't have you any other way. It's what makes you 'you'!"

"Right guys! I have better things to do," she then told them both as she hung Daniel's chart on the end of his bed. "Not too long colonel and can I have a word with you before you go?" she asked, indicating her office.

"Sure," Jack promised, pulling a chair up to the bed and taking Daniel's hand. "Once Danny boy here has gone down for his shower I'll be in." He looked at Daniel and noticed that he'd fallen asleep again. How on earth was he going to be able to shower let alone come home if he couldn't stay awake for more than 10 minutes?

"He's going to be fine, sir." Janet told him, her hand on his shoulder. "Sleep is nature's way of healing - all perfectly normal. A good sign actually."

Damn but she was good Jack thought as he smiled and nodded his head. Yep Daniel needed to sleep and Jack needed to stop worrying now. It was up to Daniel. He'd already done the hard job now he needed to allow himself to be cared for and nursed and that is where Jack came in. By loving Daniel that had become his job and his duty - Something he took very seriously. It was time to get tough and draw some lines. He wouldn't allow Daniel go under because of this. He reached over, snagged the notepad and pen from the bedside cabinet, and started to formulate his mission. Battle lines needed to be drawn and he was just the man for the job. He didn't have stars on his shoulder for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Janet had filled Jack in on Daniel's requirements for when he was allowed home. Plenty of rest – peace - good healthy food and no stress. She'd gone through the medication with him - what to look out for - future appointments with herself and Claire, the physio.

"I just want him to stay for a couple more days, sir. I need to get him more mobile and that will exhaust him," she told him and she was right. Even the 10-step walk down the corridor had worn Daniel out. Well - you could say it was a walk though it was more of a shuffle. Any jerky movement would send daggers of pain shooting through his gut.

There were so many boxes that Daniel needed to tick before Janet would even contemplate letting him home and it took him nearly three days to tick the remaining two boxes - eat a full meal and empty his bowel. Pain medication, iron and, not to mention, the actual repair of the tear that the dagger had caused, meant that that was in no way an easy job. In fact, it was an agonising feat. Janet had added in extra medication to help but that only seemed to increase the nausea so he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

When it happened - when the 'eagle landed' as Jack called it, the relief was immense. He felt like a young child taking a step for the first time. Now perhaps he could go home. He'd sat there all expectant, waiting for clearance, but Janet insisted he attempt to have a bath and then see how he felt afterwards. So he'd suffered the embarrassment of being undressed by a student nurse and winched into the bath. The nurse had left him to soak and he had to admit that it had felt wonderful.

It was the first time he'd had the opportunity to look at his wound properly. The 40 staples ran from just above his navel to the line of his pubic hairs. It was red and angry and the staples pulled every time he moved. He was fascinated by it. It truly looked as if someone had sewn a zip into his abdomen and he was amazed by the fact they were holding his stomach together. He took a deep breath as a wave of nausea washed over him. Suddenly he felt lightheaded and very hot. He fumbled for the emergency button to summon the nurse. His hands shook as he pressed the button and he tried to ease his body up from the water in an attempt to cool his overheated body and tried desperately to take a deep breath of fresh air so he didn't pass out.

"You ready to come out Doctor Jackson?" Alice asked as she started to pump the winch of the harness with her foot.

"Umm," Daniel nodded in agreement - willing her to pump faster before he made a fool of himself. "Getting a bit hot," he admitted, grateful to be away from the oppressive heat.

Alice helped him towel off and dress into some new sweats. He didn't want to get into the infirmary-issued blue scrubs; he wanted to look ready to leave when Janet came on her rounds. He was desperate to go home!

His bed had been changed when he returned and he sat on top of it with relief. The bath had worn him out more than he thought it would and he still felt hot. He scrubbed his hands over his over-warm face, removing all traces of sweat that had formed and concentrated on calming his body down, knowing if his blood pressure was up there was no way he was leaving today.

"Right - Daniel." Janet stated pulling the curtains round. "Good bath?" She asked, her fingers going round his wrist to check his pulse.

Daniel nodded and sat up straighter and Janet smiled at him. She knew what he was doing - the 'I feel fine' routine was very familiar to her.

"Fine," she told him after a few minutes of counting. Slightly fast, she thought to herself but that was to be expected. "Did you eat your breakfast?"

Daniel nodded.

"Bladder and bowel okay?"

Daniel nodded with a duck of the head. The urge to pee had been great but when he finally managed it, his bladder had not seemed to empty as it should. That was to be expected though - right?

"Pain level acceptable?"

"Yup," Daniel agreed and it was. The mixture of pain meds seemed to be working now and he felt comfortable and relaxed.

"Temp?" Janet said as she removed the thermometer from Daniel's ear,  
"is raised," she told him recording the readings. "You feeling okay?" She asked placing her hand on his forehead to double check - yep definitely warmer.

He nodded.

"Achy? Fluey?" She asked, re-checking his pulse.

"Nope. Feel fine. The bath was really hot and I've just had a hot drink," he admitted.

"Umm," Janet stated, looking at him with narrow eyes. "You sure you're feeling alright?" She asked, adding the figures to his chart.

"Yup. Feel good - ready to go," he looked at her with pleading eyes.

She slammed the chart shut. "Okay, okay, you can go," she held her hands up in surrender.

"Yesssss," Daniel replied in triumph.

"But... young man. If you feel ill in ANY WAY, you WILL tell Jack straight away. It's still early days, Daniel and you need to take it very easy. Let Jack do all the work okay?"

Daniel gave her a small salute.

"Boy Scout's honour," he told her with a shy smile.

"Good. Right- I'll go tell the colonel the good news and organise your meds to take home and you will try and get your head down for a while. The journey home is not going to be a piece of cake you know?"

"I know," he agreed and scooted down on the bed. To be honest he did feel really tired. He must have overdone things a bit with the bath. He closed his eyes and slept.

xxxxx

The journey home had indeed not been pleasant. The seat belt had rubbed his stomach and the effort of sitting upright for three-quarters of an hour had been agony. When they had finally reached home his pain meds were wearing off and Daniel had been grateful to lie on the sofa and let Jack fuss over him.

"Here Daniel, sit up and take these." Jack told him placing three white pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other - noting the shaking of Daniel's hands as he bought the glass to his lips and, drinking greedily, downing the water in one. Daniel lay back with a sigh and Jack covered him with a blanket and pulled the table on wheels over to the side of the sofa so Daniel could reach.

"You okay?" He asked with concern. Daniel sure as hell did not look okay. He was pale but flushed at the same time and his brow was furrowed in pain and covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Daniel nodded. "Just need the meds to kick in. Be fine," he assured as he shifted on the couch, trying to get more comfortable. "Need to sleep," he admitted smiling softly. He wanted some peace and quiet away from Jack's 'mother henning' for a while. "Go. Do what you were doing. Just gonna sleep." He told his partner - smacking Jack's hand away from his forehead where he was testing for fever.

Jack stared down at him. He hated to see Daniel hurting and was quite shocked at his condition since he had been home. He knew it was going to be tough for the first few weeks - Janet had filled him in on that much - but he couldn't help but feel anxious and worried. Daniel was right though, he did need to sleep. So Jack straightened the blanket around his shoulders.

"Okay, get some sleep," he smiled. "I've put the remote, phone, some magazines, water and some Gatorade on this table. I'll be in the yard finishing the patio. I have my mobile. Call me on it if you need me?"

"'Kay," Daniel muttered, already half asleep.

Jack had laid a new patio while Daniel had been in hospital. The boredom of being alone coupled with the worry had made him restless and Daniel had been as pleased as punch when he had seen what Jack had done. The expected approval had been watered down a bit though as Daniel had voiced his happiness and surprise and then had begged Jack to help him lie down before he fell down.

Jack looked down at Daniel and watched his chest rise up and down with every breath he took as he burrowed down into the blankets and continued to snore softly. He still looked pale and unwell but Jack was relieved and pleased to have him home. The horror of that day still haunted his dreams but now, fingers crossed, pray to God, things were going to get better. It may take time but - hell - they had time now. He pushed the table closer to Daniel and dimmed the lamp, stoked the fire and let his soul mate sleep.

xxxxx

"Fer crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed switching on the bedside light and checking the time - 2am.

They'd spent the evening relaxing in front of the TV - well Jack had relaxed and Daniel had dozed on and off. Jack had managed to stay awake until 10 o'clock but had found himself drifting off as well. The stress of the past week or so was beginning to catch up with him. The relief of having Daniel home had been a huge weight off his shoulders and his body had decided it could now allow itself to shut down a bit.

He had managed to medicate and steer an exhausted Daniel to bed and both had immediately succumbed to sleep - Daniel very carefully curled up on his side as straightening his legs or lying on his back had been extremely uncomfortable. His incision was still very painful even with pain relief and any sudden movement still felt like a knife in his stomach.

They had both managed a couple of hours of sleep before Daniel had shuffled to the bathroom and crept gingerly back to bed. The first time Jack had aroused and been able to go back to sleep immediately but now - the sixth time in an hour that Daniel had made the journey - Jack was a tad annoyed and a tad worried.

"Daniel?" He called tapping the bathroom door. "You okay in there?" He couldn't disguise the concern in his voice.

"Yeah Jack - be out in a minute. Go back to bed. Sorry I disturbed you."

Jack pulled his robe around him, tied the knot and waited for Daniel to finish up. The toilet flushed and the tap ran. Daniel came out, head down - not even noticing Jack and staggered back to bed. Jack turned the main bedroom light on and helped him back under the covers as soon as he noticed Daniel struggling. Daniel immediately curled up on his side with a groan and Jack sat on the bed beside him.

"Are you feeling alright Danny?" he asked, pulling the covers up to his shoulders as Daniel shivered. Daniel nodded, his eyes shut tightly.

"You sure?" Jack instinctively placed his hand on Daniel's forehead checking for fever. Yep - there it was. "Feels like you're running a temp Daniel," he informed reaching for the thermometer from the nightstand. "What's with the trip to the toilet every 10 minutes? Are you nauseous?" Jack asked placing the digital thermometer into Daniel's ear - waiting for the bleep.

Daniel opened his eyes and pulled the covers tighter around his shoulders as he continued to shiver. "I really need to - um - you know - err - go, but when I try I can't seem to empty - you know - um - yep empty." He closed his eyes again, willing the ache in his joints to go away. The thermometer bleeped.

"101.8 Daniel- not good. Think you may have a bug growing somewhere. I'm gonna give Janet a call," he told him reaching for the phone.

"No Jack. Don't disturb her. It's 2am and this is the first night she's had off for a week. It'll wait for the morning. Not a lot she can do now."

Daniel was right. He'd probably picked up an infection - a few hours would not make too much off a difference.

"Okay Danny - if you're sure?" Daniel nodded and shifted in bed, pushing away the bed covers.

"What's up? Do you need to go again?" Jack asked standing up.

"So hot," Daniel complained, frantically unbuttoning his pyjama top, running his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair and licking his lips.

"It's the fever Danny. Hang on." Jack went into the bathroom and retrieved a bowl of tepid water and a cloth. He sat beside his lover and proceeded to pull the damp cloth over his chest, neck and face - trying to make him more comfortable. Daniel soon groaned and reached for the covers again as the cool water caused his overheated skin to goose bump and the shivers started again. Jack put the bowl to one side.

"Try and sit up a bit and take these." He shook out two Tylenol and more painkillers, handed them to him and helped him with a glass of water. Medication dispensed he helped Daniel lie back on his side. "First thing in the morning Danny boy, first thing, I'm gonna get Janet out here - you understand?"

Daniel nodded and carried on shivering.

That was how they spent the night - half-hourly trips to the toilet, covers off, covers on as Daniel's temperature fluctuated. By the time the dawn broke, they were both exhausted. The fever prevented Daniel from sleeping and the worry did the same to Jack.

xxxxx

"Here you go doc." Jack placed a mug of steaming hot coffee on the kitchen table in front of Janet who was busily writing instructions on the label of a plastic pill bottle which contained the antibiotics she had just prescribed for Daniel.

"Thanks colonel," she smiled as she clicked her pen shut. "Right, he needs one of these twice a day after food."

Jack looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I know that's not going to be easy but he must line his stomach or these are gonna make a repeat appearance. A few crackers should do it if he can't face anything and I'll leave you some Compazine if there is a major problem. He needs to drink a lot as he's got some nasty bugs growing; in fact, his urine dip showed a full house of bugs. I knew something was up yesterday, I should never have released him."

"Don't beat yourself up doc. You know what he's like. He would have gone stir crazy. He's better off in his own bed at home and I've got the week off and enjoy popping on the nurse's uniform!"

"What you do in the privacy of your own home sir ..." Janet snorted.

Jack sat down laughing. "Right, okay - what do I need to look out for?" He asked grabbing the antibiotics and studying the label.

Janet got a pen and paper out and started a chart.

"You need to take his temp every four hours. If it goes over 102, call me immediately. I just took it and it's hovering just below. He needs four hourly Tylenol for the fever and you could piggyback with Ibuprofen if there is no marked improvement over the next 24 hours - Like I said antibiotics twice a day at breakfast and dinner for five days. If he misses a dose or vomits a dose you need to tell me. He's still on iron three times a day and I've taken a blood sample and will advise you if there is any change. Two pain killers, Codeine four times a day and Diclofenac three times a day." Janet paused and put down the pen. "Are you sure you don't want me to take him back into the infirmary? This is a lot of medication."

Jack shook his head. "Not unless you think he should be there doc."

Janet thought for a while. Jack had phoned her first thing and told her that Daniel had had a bad night. She herself had been a wake most of the night worrying about him. He'd appeared too eager to go home yesterday- Too eager to put on his 'I'm fine' routine.

He was pretty poorly when she examined him on arrival. The trips to the bathroom had exhausted him but the pain and fever would not let him sleep. When she had suggested taking him back to the infirmary he had vehemently refused and she couldn't blame him. He'd probably picked up the infection from the catheter and his own home would be more bug free than the infirmary.

"As long as you're sure you can manage, colonel. I think he would be better off here. He was asleep when I left him, hopefully he'll stay that way for a few hours. I gave him his medication for this morning, including the antibiotic. He'll be quite ill for a couple of days until the antibiotics kick in so don't go too far. Do you need me to pick anything up for you? I'll pop back on my way home to check on him if that is okay?"

Jack had stocked up prior to Daniel's release so they had everything they needed.

"Nope doc, we're good. I planned on a quiet day anyway. Oh, you could bring some take away with you this evening if you like though. Save me cooking."

Janet laughed as she put on her coat. "Guess you could do with the rest as much as Daniel," she told him with a giggle. "Don't go falling asleep - I need you to keep an eye on him," she then ordered.

"Yes, m'am," Jack replied with a salute.

"Fine..." Janet picked up her bag. "I'll be back with a 'healthy' take out and bland soup for Daniel at around 6.30. You call me if there are any problems whatsoever - you hear?"

"Thanks doc, will do." Jack told her, pulling her in for a hug. Daniel had worried him last night and he was so grateful that Janet had dropped everything for him - as always. "See you later."

xxxxx

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack yelled, bounding up the stairs two at a time to steady Daniel as he swayed at the top. He'd heard Daniel go to the bathroom and had gone into the kitchen to collect his meds when he noticed him trying to come down.

"You should be in bed," he abolished as he guided one very shaky Daniel down into the lounge. Daniel shook his head and lowered himself, with Jack's help, onto the sofa. With a sigh, he laid his head on the arm and pulled his legs to his chest to try and cushion the pain that had been awakened by his 'adventure' from the bedroom.

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted, shivering slightly. Jack grabbed the comforter off the back of the sofa and covered him with it. "Felt bored and lonely," he stared at Jack with doe-like eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Doctor Jackson." Jack told him, perching on the sofa with him, his hand immediately going to Daniel's forehead. "Doc is gonna kill me for letting you up. I had strict instructions you know."

Daniel looked at him, smiled and snuggled into the covers in a vain attempt to warm up.

"You've never been any good at taking orders, have you Jack?"

"Nope. That's why I'm a colonel. I give 'em real well," Jack smiled back. It was nice to hear Daniel joking; the silence of the last few days had been unnerving as Daniel was never silent.

"Fever's up a bit Danny - gonna get the thermometer, your meds and Janet's chart."

"You have a chart?" Daniel asked, eyebrows raised and teeth chattering.

"Oh, yeah- I have a chart - all official and stuff. Me and the doc had a case conference about you this morning. I have a drugs trolley – okay a drugs tray - a diet sheet a medication list and everything. If you are very lucky I may put my kinky uniform on later..."

"Enough nurse O'Neill," Daniel interrupted, "no offence but I kinda feel real crappy at the moment. Any chance of those wonderful drugs you were on about?" He pulled his legs tighter into his chest, sighing heavily. His head was pounding, incision pulling, belly screaming, and joints aching. He could go on but was feeling too awful. Moaning quietly he shut his eyes.

"Okay, on my way." Jack whispered, carding his fingers through Daniel's sweaty hair. "Stubborn man," he told him and Daniel smiled.

"Takes one to know one," he retorted.

xxxxx

"What do you want to watch?" Jack asked, flicking through the channels. Daniel had been a good boy, taken all his medicines and even managed a couple of crackers. His temperature was down a bit and he had been dozing for a while. The sun shining through the patio doors had warmed him up no end and he felt a contented peace. Jack sat massaging his feet that he had placed on his lap as he slept. The fire crackled and the birds were chattering.

"How'd you know I'm awake?" Daniel asked lazily, his eyes still closed.

"Ah - the lack of snoring gives it away Danny boy." Jack told him, patting his ankle.

"Do not snore." Daniel huffed; pulling himself up into the corner of the sofa, groaning at the pain it caused his stomach. He placed his arm around his waist, trying but failing to massage the pain away.

"Easy, Daniel..." Jack soothed. "There is an art to sitting up after abdominal surgery you know. Didn't they show you in hospital?"

Daniel nodded with a sigh. "Kinda forgot," he admitted.

"Here drink this." Jack ordered passing Daniel a tumbler of water, "need to keep your fluids up, stop you from becoming dehydrated."

"Yes mum. Cheers," he replied, tipping his glass at Jack and draining the contents. He passed the tumbler back to Jack. "Thanks." He sat back and closed his eyes again, the water sloshing uncomfortably in his empty stomach.

"You going back to sleep...?" Jack asked tapping his leg. Daniel shook his head.

"All slept out," he smiled.

"How are you Jack? Don't seem to have spent much time with you recently. Missed you." Daniel's voice was soft, his words slurring slightly.

Jack smiled. Daniel was so 'wasted'. The strong painkillers obviously meant that he was feeling spaced out and relaxed. "Oh me, I'm fine," he told him; he could play along if that is what would make Daniel happy. He looked at his watch, in an hour's time the drugs would wear off and Daniel, more than likely, would feel miserable again.

"A good friend of mine is recovering from doing something stupid again. Same old, same old..."

"Oh?"

"Yup... As a matter of fact it's not the first time he has done something stupid."

"You don't say," Daniel replied with a soft chuckle. He knew the lecture was going to come sooner rather than later and this was as good a time as any he admitted to himself.

"Yeah - decided to get in the way of a madman with a knife who, in turn, decided to gut him like a fish."

"That must of hurt," Daniel sighed, knowingly.

"A bit, apparently. Luckily they could put Humpty Dumpty together again."

"Mm. Good. I'm glad about that aren't you?" Daniel slurred on the cusp of sleep.

"Oh -me? Me? I could knock his block off if I thought I could knock some sense into him but I think he knows how stupid he has been. I am sure he's sorry and will never do it again."

"Until the next time," came the retort from Daniel as he eased himself back down the sofa and curled up on his side again. "I know he's sorry," he told Jack, licking his lips and sighing, sleep beckoning once again.

"Yeah... I know." Jack agreed, rubbing Daniel's legs and soothing out the comforter. He rested his own head on the back of the sofa, switched the TV off and the warmth of the sun and the inviting flames of the fire relaxed him enough to join his partner in the land of nod.

xxxxx

"Door's open, let yourself in doc. I've kinda got my hands full at the moment. Easy Danny, that's it, let it out," Jack soothed, slowly rubbing Daniel's back as he vomited into the waste bin. He glanced at the clock - 6.30 on the button. Janet Fraiser was well known for her time keeping and Jack was thankful for that today. He winced as Daniel vomited again.

"My timing is impeccable as usual." Janet stated sitting beside Daniel, taking his wrist into her hand and taking his pulse.

"Was thinking the same thing doc," Jack admitted. Daniel groaned and leant into Janet, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. Janet looked at Jack and smiled.

"You finished Daniel?" She asked quietly, her hand gently stroking his cheek.

"Um," he nodded, "all done."

He and Jack had both slept for a good couple of hours. The urgent urge to vomit had pulled him from his slumber and he had tried to sneak to the bathroom not wanting to disturb Jack but he'd forgotten that Colonel O'Neill was special ops trained, any slight movement and he was primed for action, which was a good job in this case as Daniel was sat with his hand over his mouth trying desperately to control his stomach. There was no way he was going to make it to the bathroom and Jack had grabbed the first container he'd found.

"I'm, err, just gonna get rid of this." Jack told them and made his way to the bathroom, bin in hand.

"Sir, can you bring a warm cloth and a glass of water back with you?" Janet asked as she helped Daniel lean back on the sofa and inserted the thermometer in his ear.

"Have you been vomiting all day Daniel?" She asked as he curled into himself again.

"No - just woke up and felt real sick," he smiled sweetly at her, relieved that the urge to vomit had disappeared.

"Okay, good," she told him as the thermometer beeped - 100. She was pleased, it was down a bit. The nausea was more likely caused by the antibiotic.

"Here you go." Jack passed Daniel the cloth and glass of water.

Daniel nodded his thanks. "Sorry about that," he told him, washing his face and sipping the water.

"Not a problem. Good job I was awake," he winked at Daniel knowing that he would be in big trouble if Janet found out he had been sleeping on the job. Hell, he was supposed to be looking after the archaeologist and he got paid big bucks to do it.

Daniel chuckled. He could read Jack too well.

Janet wrote down Daniel's temperature on the chart. Checking the time that he had had his last dose of antibiotic and calculated that he was due another one about now.

"Daniel, I'm sure it's the antibiotic causing the nausea and you are due to take another one now."

Daniel groaned. He knew antibiotics never sat well with his stomach and it had caused him a considerable amount of pain to actually be sick and he so did not want to go through that again. Placing a protective arm around his stomach he bit his bottom lip.

"Think you could do with another pain pill. I've brought you some soup and a roll. You need to eat that first and I'll add in some Compazine to help you with the nausea," Janet continued with a click of her pen.

"Okay," he replied easing his aching body down so he was lying on the sofa and grabbed the comforter as he closed his eyes. "Wake me when it's ready," he told his watching audience, who looked at each other and smiled sadly. Things were never straightforward for Dr Daniel Jackson. 

...

**This was one of the first stories I wrote and I would really like to know what you guys think of it so, any reviews would be gratefully received**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Daniel soon settled into a routine over the next few days. Once the antibiotics kicked in Daniel started feeling a lot better. The fever was all but gone, his bladder was behaving itself and the nausea was under control. His appetite was still nearly non-existent but he did at least try to eat. No one enjoyed being sick. He was still extremely tired and in pain but he could handle that just as long as the awful, long, fever-filled hours of no sleep had actually stopped.

Jack was still on leave but he knew he had to return to the mountain tomorrow and so had spent the final day at home cooking, preparing easy meals for himself and Daniel. He had found his trusty old thermos flask – home- made soup would be kept warm in this and Daniel wouldn't have to struggle with preparation if he was hungry when Jack was away. He wasn't happy about leaving Daniel on his own and had arranged for the rest of his team to take it in turns checking on him at hourly intervals. Not that he was going to admit to Daniel that was what they were doing. Daniel was adamant that he could cope and to be fair he was more mobile but the problem was that he would try and push himself, attempt things that he knew were off limit to him just to show he could cope, be independent. It was all he had known all his life. He'd always had to fend for himself and had been alone most of his life - caring for himself when he had been sick had been the only option. He'd spent many days nursing himself through various illnesses - allowing others to help was hard and alien to him.

"What time is your appointment with Janet?" Jack asked Daniel as he passed him a large glass of iced lemonade. It was a beautiful day and they were both relaxing on the recliners on the deck. Daniel needed the sun on his face. He still looked so pale and wan.

"Thanks," Daniel replied, taking a huge gulp of the cold, refreshing drink. Sighing in appreciation as the cool liquid soothed his throat "10 o'clock," he told Jack.

Tomorrow was the day that his staples came out - Another little step on his road to recovery. He was looking forward to having a long leisurely bath. Not that he couldn't have a bath now but he had stuck to showers with Jack's help as he was still pretty wobbly on his feet and the thought of falling and adding a concussion to his list of ailments was not an option. If he really wanted a bath he could have one but the doc's orders had been to keep the wound as dry as he could and towel drying his abdomen with staples in had made him feel as if he was rubbing aluminium foil.

"Right - that's good." Jack told him. "You can come in with me. I'll drop you off with Janet, go to the debrief then pick you up at lunchtime and bring you home. Yep that's doable."

"Do you have to go back after?" Daniel asked with pleading eyes -His fierce sense of independence melting away at the thought of coming home to an empty home. He'd got used to Jack always being around these last few days; his habits, the sense of being cared for and allowing himself to be cared for had been almost a cathartic experience for him.

Jack smiled. "Sorry Danny boy - universe still needs saving! Don't forget that's in my job description Doctor Jackson."

Daniel chuckled. Jack sure had a high opinion of himself. The thing was he was right - God they had a lot of pressure on their shoulders.

"I'm not going off world Daniel. General Hammond has put SG-1 on earth duties until you're up and about. Got to deal with those pesky Germans, French and Russians - treaty to sort out and exciting stuff like that..."

"I could help, that's my department - linguist here," Daniel interrupted.

Jack slowly shook his head and leaned over and rubbed his lover's thigh.

"No can do Daniel," he told him with an understanding smile on his face. "You have to put all your concentration into getting better not pulling all-nighters on translations." Daniel pouted in disappointment. "No point pulling your face Daniel. You know I'm right. There are plenty of linguists in your department we can call on. Yeah, yeah, yeah - I know they are not as good as you," he admitted as Daniel started to protest. "Please Danny don't fight me on this one. 10 days ago I thought I was going to lose you. I sat waiting, hoping while you were in surgery for eight hours. I don't think you realise how hurt you were, the blood loss ... you could actually see inside your stomach ... I had to plug the huge hole ... you are underestimating..."

Daniel gently placed a finger on Jack's lips, cupped his chin so Jack was looking him straight in his eyes. "I know, I know," he told him softly "I'm going to be a good boy, I promise," he said grinning shyly at his partner.

"Yeah, sure, I'm gonna believe that when I see it Daniel," Jack snorted. Daniel leant in and kissed Jack, wincing as pain flared in his abdomen. Jack returned the kiss and then helped Daniel ease back in the lounger as the younger man tried to hide a yawn in his crocked arm. Jack tucked the comforter around Daniel's chest, bent over and kissed him again. "Don't rush it Danny. Take your time - we have all the time in the world," he smiled as he watched Daniel lose the fight to stay awake.

"All the time in the world ..." He repeated in an effort to convince himself of the fact.

xxxxx

"Okay Daniel, just relax," Janet snapped her gloves on and carefully peeled the dressing off his abdomen. Daniel laid his head on the pillow of the bed and closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. The journey to the mountain had been hard but not as hard as the shuffle down the corridor to the infirmary with Jack steadying him. Daniel had waved away the offer of a wheelchair - something he was now regretting. A week of mostly bed and sofa rest had lulled him into a false sense of well being and now his body was screaming in protest at the activity it had just been put through. Janet looked at him and noted with concern the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. She reached for a swab and gently blotted it off.

"Tough trip, Daniel?" She asked gently.

"Tough trip," Daniel admitted nodding slowly his eyes still closed.

"How about I get these staples out and you can have a nice nap before Jack picks you up, eh?"

"Sounds like a plan I suppose," Daniel agreed grudgingly - feeling slightly annoyed at his body's betrayal.

"Small steps Daniel, small steps," Janet reminded him hearing the disappointment in his voice. "Right - This might hurt a bit but I'll try and be as gentle as possible."

She was right. Daniel was surprised at how much it did hurt. He tried to concentrate on his breathing, as Janet pulled at his tender abdomen.

"Sorry Daniel won't be much longer," she told him when he hissed in pain as she tried to extract a staple embedded in his stomach. He nodded and groaned into his pillow.

"There you go, all finished." Janet dabbed the gauze over the wound, removing the spots off blood her actions had caused. She then palpated Daniel's abdomen and watched his face for reaction. His stomach was still obviously painful and swollen.

"Just try and relax," she checked the wound from top to bottom. The lower half was still extremely tender and puffy, warm to the touch. "We need to keep an eye on this Daniel. Hold back on the baths for a while - we need to keep this as dry as possible."

Daniel groaned - the one thing he was looking forward to. "Okay," he sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to prescribe an antibiotic powder to keep it dry - get Jack to help you," Janet advised, covering the wound and pulling his T-shirt down. She raised the bed and gave Daniel two white tablets and a glass of water. "Take these Daniel. They'll take the edge of the pain off." She then sat on the bed and waited for Daniel to finish before sticking a thermometer under his tongue and they both sat in silence as she took his pulse. The thermometer bleeped and she dropped his wrist and noted her findings on his chart.

"You going to get some rest now Daniel - for a few hours?" She asked noting the exhaustion on his face.

"You sure that's alright - you're not too busy?" Daniel WAS bone achingly tired but didn't want to be a burden.

"No problem Daniel. I'll just let Dr Warner know you are here and that Colonel O'Neill will be along later," she glanced at her watch. "I'm off now - taking my daughter out for lunch," she told him with a huge smile on her face.

"How is Cassie?" Daniel asked, returning the smile. "She hasn't been to see me yet."

"I know, I know." Janet admitted. "She's had end of year exams and what with her looming 16th birthday - well - it has been chaotic in the Fraiser household. She has asked about you and has been as worried as everyone else. I'll get her to phone you tonight..."

"No, no." Daniel interrupted. "Please, it's not a problem - honest. I know how busy she's been this month. I would love to see her but only if she has the time."

"Yes - well - she barely has time for me Daniel and I'm her mum." Janet shrugged. Being a single mother to a teenage daughter was not an easy job. "Must admit I sure am looking forward to next weekend - a whole weekend of leisure and celebration - away from any distractions - if you know what I mean?"

The weekend at Minnesota indoor leisure complex and health spa had been arranged months ago for Cassie's 16th birthday. They were all going to go.

Daniel's face dropped, "Oh God! Is that next weekend?" He exclaimed. "Don't suppose there's any chance...?"

"Don't even think about it Daniel," Janet interrupted. "You're absolutely nowhere near fit enough. Hell I should have come out to you to remove these stables. Look at you - a short shuffle down the corridor and you are exhausted. There is no way ..."

"Please." Daniel pleaded. He so wanted to go. He'd been really looking forward to it and so had Jack. There was no way he was going to let Jack baby-sit him. It was so not fair.

"Daniel, don't," Janet, admonished.

"Listen, the park is no further than the journey I made today and if I promise to use a chair I can't see the problem. Jack can push me. I could use the cabin as a hospital room. You'll be there. I promise I won't do anything silly. I could rest there as much as I do at home... please?" He took Janet's hands in his. "Please don't leave me behind," he begged, tears shining in his eyes.

"Don't play dirty Daniel, that's not fair," Janet reached out and gently pushed Daniel's bangs away from his forehead. She sighed when she saw the look of despair in his eyes. "I'll think about it, alright?"

Daniel nodded.

"You have to do as you are told - rest, recover and eat," she told him, straightening the covers across his chest when she noted his battle to keep his eyes open. "See how you are in a week. Alright - Deal? She told him lowering the head of the bed.

"Deal," Daniel mumbled on the cusp of sleep.

"You are incorrigible Dr Jackson," Janet whispered as she gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Umm, but you love me," her patient sighed, gingerly curling up on his side, dragging the covers over with him.

"Yes Daniel, I love you." Janet sighed, drawing the curtains around the now sleeping archaeologist. "It's a good job someone does," she added with a chuckle, checking her watch. Shit she was going to be late...

XXX

"You sure Janet said you were up to this?" Jack asked Daniel as he helped the shaky archaeologist into the wheelchair.

"Please don't fuss Jack. Janet said I was fine," He eased himself down into the waiting chair. This moment was a moment of triumph to Daniel. He'd done everything that Janet had asked him to do. He'd slept, rested and eaten, even though his stomach still churned with nausea every time food was put in front of him. He was so determined that he was going to be with everyone else this weekend.

"Okay Daniel, it is your body." Jack told him as he struggled with the door to the cabin and manoeuvred the wheelchair into the spacious lounge of the holiday let.

Minnesota Park was a popular destination for people with a sense of adventure. It was quite a futuristic concept. It was a village in a wood in a bubble - well that was one way of explaining it. The weather conditions in this part of the world were not really conducive to outdoor activities but the 'bubble' protected the centre from inclement weather. Jack and Daniel had been here a couple of times before and had thoroughly enjoyed the horse riding, orienteering, kayaking and the numerous activities offered. Not to mention the lovely restaurants and bars to relax in after a day spent indulging in their favourite sports. This time things would be different though as Daniel would not be able to join in and Jack knew it would frustrate him but it was only for a couple of nights and truth be told Jack was looking forward to the break from the norm as much as Daniel. He and Teal'c had a few grudge matches to settle on the squash court and was happy that Janet, Sam and Cassie would be more than eager to fuss over Daniel in his absence. Daniel had that certain charm; the bat of his baby blues would ignite the maternal instincts in most women.

"Uncle Daniel! Uncle Jack!" Cassie exclaimed, launching herself into Jack's arms.

"Easy kiddo - you'll have me over." Jack retorted, returning the hug - his knee stabilising Daniel's wheelchair.

"Hey, Cass..." Daniel greeted, grabbing her hand. She knelt in front of his chair and flung her arms around his neck. Jack rubbed his shoulder when he noticed Daniel wince in pain.

"Danny?" He whispered.

"Gosh Daniel, sorry..." Cassie pulled away instantly, horrified that she had caused Daniel more pain.

"It's all right Cassie. I just have to be a bit careful," he picked up the young girls hand and kissed it. "You look great sweetheart. I've missed you."

"Me too." Cassie told him, kissing him on the top of his head. "This weekend is going to be so much fun now my whole family is here," she gushed, taking the wheelchair from Jack and manoeuvring Daniel in front of the fire.

"Where is everyone Cass?" Jack asked crossing to the kitchen diner and proceeded to fill the kettle.

"Sam and Uncle Murray have gone for a jog and mom is unpacking the car. I've been on look out for you guys."

Jack flicked the switch on the kettle. "I'll go and give your mom a hand and you can make the coffee young lady," he playfully ordered his niece.

"Yes sir, Uncle Jack, sir," Cassandra retorted with a salute and Daniel giggled, shifting his butt in the chair, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Want a hand out of that Danny before I go?"

Daniel nodded. The wheelchair while very functional was not very giving on aching muscles.

"Fetch him a blanket will you Cass?" Jack asked as he helped Daniel lie on the large cream sofa.

"You tired?" He enquired as Daniel curled into his now familiar sleep position.

"Bit," Daniel admitted with a smile on his face. He was so glad he was here.

"Try and rest Danny. I think you're going to need your strength." he winked as Cassie bounded into the room with a blanket and a book. Jack covered Daniel with the proffered blanket and ruffled his hair as Cassie proclaimed that she was going to read to him.

"Have fun," he told his exhausted partner who in turn rolled his eyes and sighed - a sigh of contentment. Jack laughed to himself. Daniel had looked like the cat that had got the cream. This was going to be a great weekend he thought as he ran to catch up with Janet. It just what they all needed. 


	5. Chapter 5

"How is Daniel really?" Sam asked spooning another ladle full of soup into a bowl and handing it to Cassie before joining the others around the table. Daniel was tucked up in bed after being checked over and medicated by Janet as soon as she clapped eyes on his exhausted features.

"Oh you know him Sam - the normal 'fine' routine has now been honed to perfection," Jack paused and reached for another bread roll. "To be honest with you I don't think he actually realised how close a run in this was and it's going to take him time to get used to his limitations. I have to say this dangled carrot promise of a weekend has done him no end of good. All I had to do is wiggle my finger in his face if I thought he was pushing himself too much. He was like a badly behaved puppy."

"Yes, well, he is one lucky puppy," Janet shook her head. "I was totally amazed that he was rested and fit enough for the journey. He must take it easy while he is here guys. It is still early, early days you know," and they all nodded in agreement as they finished their meal.

"Think we'll have time for a swim before bed?" Jack then asked and watched Cassie's face light up with joy.

"Please mom?" She begged Janet, hands clasped together.

"Not a problem with me love but someone should be here in case Daniel wakes up."

"That would be my duty." Teal'c informed them with a bow.

"Forget your swim cap big guy?" Jack asked with a glint in his eye.

"Indeed."

"Right - last one in the pool is a System Lord!" Sam proclaimed helping Janet clear the table. Cassie was already stuffing her backpack with her towel.

"I will clear away O'Neill." Teal'c offered.

"Great - look after Danny big guy. Doc has her cell phone if you need her. Come on Cass, hurry up! Pool shuts in two hours. Let's go people. Move it! Move it! Move it!" He hustled the girls out of the cabin; Cassie shrieking with excitement...

xxxxx

"Jack?" Daniel mumbled as Jack sat on the bed, took his watch off and carefully placed it on the nightstand.

He turned and smiled as he saw two drowsy blue eyes staring at him. "Hey," he greeted, carding his hand through Daniel's hair. "Sorry Danny didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," he placed a kiss on his forehead and Daniel sighed in appreciation as he closed his eyes feeling comfortable and loved.

"You smell of chlorine." Daniel chuckled as Jack lay down beside him and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"Yeah - we had a late night dip in the pool," Jack slowly stroked Daniel's cheek. "You been okay?"

Daniel nodded, inching closer to Jack, wanting, and aching to be held. Jack read the signs and pulled his compliant partner in for a hug, and held him close tucking Daniel's head under his chin. Daniel yawned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Teal'c kept me company, gave me my medication and we kel'noreemed together." He yawned again. "Was nice," he mumbled drowsily.

Jack kissed the top of Daniel's head. "Go to sleep Danny. We have a long day coming up tomorrow. Got to tell you Cassie is one excited girl. It's funny; I don't think they celebrated birthdays on her planet. The idea of getting presents is so strange for her. I can't wait to see her face in the morning can you Danny? Daniel?" Jack smiled as he realised the soft snuffle noise was the sound of Daniel sleeping.

"Sleep tight." he whispered, smoothing out the blanket over Daniel and turned over and joined him in the land of nod.

xxxxx

"Well good afternoon Dr Jackson - nice of you to join us," Jack smiled sarcastically as Daniel shuffled towards the sofa. Janet helped him sit down and Sam handed him a cup of coffee. Daniel nodded his thanks and pressed a cushion into his abdomen as a sharp pain took him by surprise. Closing his eyes he rode out the spasm.

"You okay?" Sam asked, glancing at Janet who was up on her feet in search of Daniel's medication. Daniel sighed in relief as the pain eased.

"Fine Sam, I just slept too much. I think I missed out on a round of drugs," he with a smiled

Janet passed him a tumbler of water, a bowl of cereal and four assorted pills.

"Yes you did Daniel," she told him. "Eat the cereal first."

Daniel nodded. His stomach felt hollow and empty almost bordering on nauseous. He had a 'too much sleep' headache and was cold. Looking down he realised he was still in his pyjamas and blushed as he realised that Cassie was looking at him with a look of distain on her face.

"Err, T - could you fetch my robe please? I kinda forgot I was in company."

"No ... don't cover up on my behalf Daniel," Cassie grinned.

"Cassie!" Came the retorts from everyone in the room. Cassie snorted and giggled before returning her attention to the mound of parcel's in front of her.

"Now Daniel is finally up can I please open my presents?"

She sounded pissed off and Daniel felt guilty as he'd realised it was so late. He had slept on and off in the end. His stomach had been really uncomfortable - more so than usual - and he had put it down to overdoing things. He had finally fallen into a deep sleep once Jack had gotten up and had been woken up by overly exaggerated loud voices.

"Sorry Cass, my fault - you should have woken me," Daniel smiled sadly as he struggled into his robe.

"Well I wanted to but mom told me you should sleep but I..."

"Just open you presents young lady." Janet interrupted as she smiled sweetly and passed her daughter one of the 10 presents...

xxxxx

They all spent the day in the sports complex. Sam, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c had gone down after the present opening while Jack had helped Daniel to dress. They'd joined them in the bowling alley - Janet had organised a disabled van to pick them up and transport them to the complex which came with a wheelchair for Daniel to use once they got there.

Trying to teach a non too elegant Jaffa the finer points of pool and 10 pin bowling had been the highlight of the day - culminating in all of them exhausted from hysterical laughter - even Teal'c 'chuckled' in his own way. Daniel sat and watched his friends - the normality of the day washed over him - this was just what he needed - it had been a long couple of weeks being cooped up in a sterile atmosphere.

Teal'c had just won the 4th game of bowling by a mile when Sam nudged Jack.

"Daniel," she whispered, indicating the now forlorn figure, head down, hands massaging his temples.

"Thanks." Jack gave Sam a sad smile and crouched down to Daniel's eye level, he massaged the nape of his neck. "Had enough buddy?" he asked gently.

Daniel nodded slowly without looking up and Janet was at his side in a flash, taking his pulse and gauging to see if he had a temperature.

"Headache?" she enquired, taking in the pinched expression on his face.

He nodded in confirmation.

"I think it's time to go back, Jack. I'll round up the troops," Janet sighed.

"No Janet, you stay. Have another game." Jack insisted as he heard Cassie shriek "Put your money where your mouth is Jaffa!" to Teal'c after she scored a strike. Janet smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she conceded, "make sure he goes to bed and takes his medication - we won't be long. Probably a good idea that he has some peace and quiet for a while," she admitted and rolled her eyes when Cassie shrieked again.

xxxxx

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked as Daniel handed him back the empty tumbler and slowly positioned himself on his side, his legs curled up to his chest.

He couldn't hide his reaction to the pain in his stomach and slowly breathed through it. "Yeah Jack ... I'll be fine ...that chair was getting a bit uncomfortable," he admitted as he bit his bottom lip waiting for the pain to disappear. This was a different sort of pain - not the constant pull and dull ache that he'd got used to since the operation but a sharp, sickly pain - a pain that churned his stomach and made his head ache. In truth he actually felt really awful but so didn't want to be the party pooper - he had tried so hard to get here. Everything he was told to do he had done and now he felt so sad that he was beginning to feel so awful. Perhaps he had just overdone it.

Jack sat down on the bed beside him and eyed his lover with concern. "You sure this was a good idea? Look at you - you look terrible." And he did, Daniel's eyes were sunken and his face way too pale for Jack's liking.

Daniel sighed and looked at Jack with sad eyes. "You might be right on that one Jack. I must admit I'm not looking forward to the journey back home at this point but I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I had a blast today and would have only been miserable at home without you, wishing I was with you. I'm gonna get some sleep and I'm sure I'll feel much better after," he shivered involuntarily and Jack covered him up tighter.

"Okay," Jack conceded, "get some sleep. I'll be next door starting on dinner. Danny if you wake up feeling as bad as you do now - no arguments – we're going to go home. There's no need to suffer any more than you are now."

"Okay Jack." Daniel conceded - burying his head further into the quilt as his headache still bothering him. "Would you mind drawing the curtains and dimming the light?" He asked closing his eyes against the glare which was causing the pain in his head to escalate.

"Sure." Jack replied, pulling the curtains closed. He then stood at the doorway and looked at the lump in the bed. Something was not right. Daniel seemed to have gone downhill fast and he'd be glad when Janet came back and had a look at him. The silent journey home and the way Daniel had shook with pain was not right in his book. Closing the door quietly Jack pulled the door to – leaving a slight gap so he could keep a very close eye on his ailing friend at all time.

xxxxx

Cassie and Sam's raucous laughing made Jack jump as he stirred the bolognaise sauce for the spaghetti.

"Oh come on Teal'c you did so cheat," Sam spluttered, tears of laughter pouring down her face.

Jack smiled to himself. It was good to hear his second in command enjoying herself. In fact, the sights and sounds of his whole team - second family - relaxing was very comforting to him. Hell they'd been through so much shit and if anyone deserved quality down time it was them.

"Uncle Jack!" Cassie exclaimed, "Teal'c used the child's frame on the last leg - that's cheating right?" She asked pinching some of the cheese that Jack had just grated and he tapped her hand with the spatula.

"Oy!" He scolded light-heartedly. "Gotta side with the girls on this one big guy," he told Teal'c as he wiped hands on his apron. "That is a no-no T, cheaters do not prosper."

"Indeed they do O'Neill," Teal'c responded with a dead pan face, "I believe I - to use an O'Neill saying - whupped their butts."

Jack sighed as Cassie and Sam burst into hysterical laughter again.

"Keep it down kids," he shushed them, "Daniel hasn't long got to sleep."

"Sorry," two hushed voices replied and the girls proceeded to challenge Teal'c to a game of chess.

This was going to be a long stressful night Jack thought to himself as he reached for some plates.

"How is he doing Jack? Do I need to go and check him out?" Janet asked as Jack indicated that she should continue to stir the bolognaise for him and he ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know doc. He was really struggling with the pain and a monster headache by the time we got back. Sort of a migraine sort of headache - lights hurt his eyes. Took him a while to drop off after I gave him his medication but I just checked on him and he was fast asleep ..."

"Probably best to let him sleep Jack," Janet interrupted.

"Yeah but, I don't know, he seems 'off'. You know how he gets when things are brewing?"

Janet nodded. She knew it was early days and Daniel was, in truth, pushing himself but he had appeared to be more listless and pale than he should really be.

"Let's see how he is when he wakes up. We'll let him have something to eat and then I'll assess him again. He is more than likely exhausted. A good sleep will do him the world of good but if I'm not happy we will need to go home tonight. Don't say anything to Cass - we'll play it by ear. I will not compromise his health for just a birthday party."

"Sure." Jack agreed, placing the final plate on the table. "Okay kids - let's eat!"

xxxxx

"Daniel?" Janet called softly as she entered his bedroom. "Do you want to wake up and join us for Cassie's cake?" They'd let Daniel sleep for a couple of hours while they had all played charades, but Janet knew if he didn't wake up now he wouldn't sleep tonight.

"Um?" Came the muffled reply from the bed.

Janet sat down and peeled the covers down from Daniel's head. "We have cake Daniel," she told him and smiled as she flicked the bedside light on. Daniel grimaced.

"Headache still bad..?" Janet started to take her patient's pulse. Daniel shook his head - the pain was down to a dull ache now.

"Not so much," he admitted. He assessed how he felt. Headache..? Still there but bearable... Stomach pain..? Still there but bearable... God-awful taste in his mouth and aching joints..? A new symptom but bearable... Okay things were bearable and he could cope with bearable.

Janet smiled at him. "Cassie is getting impatient - you going to join us?"

"Sure, just need the bathroom," he told her as she offered him her arm as he struggled to get out of bed.

"Slowly does it Daniel," Janet advised and Daniel nodded and patted her arm in thanks as they made their way slowly across the room.

Xxx

They spent the evening telling stories and jokes. Cassie loved her cake. Janet had made a wonderful job of the Earth chevron shaped chocolate creation. The girls had consumed a few bottles of wine between them and were now in the process of teasing poor old Teal'c - trying to explain the rules of Monopoly to him, which were going straight over the Jaffa's head and Jack was still nursing his first beer. He was wary of drinking too much in case Daniel took a turn for the worse and he had needed to drive him home. He looked over at Daniel who was slumped in the corner of the sofa, smiling softly at the antics that were going on around him.

Daniel had picked at his dinner much to Janet and Jack's disdain but the nausea had not abated and he was still struggling with it. He had managed to join in some of the conversation but had remained quiet - only speaking when spoken to as the act of talking increased the feeling of nausea. He shivered and looked around, trying to see if someone had opened a window, it was getting cold. This action was not lost on Jack who was still observing him and he snagged the comforter from the back of his chair, sat next to Daniel and covered him with it.

"You doing okay?" Jack then whispered, hoping not to draw any attention as the girls were having so much fun.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, reaching over and cupping Jack's cheek in his hand. A hand that felt slightly warm to Jack. "This is nice," he sighed rubbing his thumb over Jack's daylong stubble.

Jack grinned and patted his thigh. "Glad you're enjoying it," he returned the sigh and lent into Daniel's shoulder. The urge to be close to him, to caress him growing. He turned and brushed an errant hair off his lover's brow. Daniel's eyes shone brightly in the glow of the open fire making Jack's heart skip a beat. "Not regretting you came?" He asked tenderly.

"Look at her Jack - she looks radiant."

Jack turned and watched Cassie as she jumped on Teal'c's lap with and giggled. Daniel was right. She looked so alive, so happy - she looked like she belonged. Janet was smiling softly at her daughter, obviously caught up in the same moment.

"There is nowhere I would rather be than here," Daniel told Jack. "This is just perfect."

Jack turned his attention back to his soul mate and took his hand. "If you had told me that we would be sat here, like this three weeks ago there is no way I would have believed it. You are one amazing person Doctor Daniel Jackson," he told him with pride.

"You make me what I am Jack - you complete me."

Jack could see the unshed tears in Daniel's eyes and felt moisture spring in his own. "God Danny - if only you hadn't had surgery..." He growled softly.

Daniel smiled. "All in good time Jack - good things come to those that wait," He told him, snuggling down in the comfortable leather sofa, slightly leaning into Jack who in turn reached under the covers and placed a comforting gentle arm around Daniel's waist and pulled him close. Within 10 minutes both their eyes were closing having been lulled into a peaceful doze by the sound of their family's voices.

Cassie nudged her mom's arm. "Ah look," she pointed at her slumbering uncles, "how cute!"

Sam and Janet turned and looked at the sleeping men then looked at each other. "Fetch the camera." They said, in unison.

xxxxx

They let Daniel sleep in the next morning. He had had an uncomfortable night and had given in to Jack's suggestion of a painkiller at 5am which had knocked him for six and he had drifted into a heavy sleep.

By the time he woke the cars were packed and they were ready to go home. Jack had helped him shower and change and get into the truck. Cassie stuck her head into the open passenger window and threw her arms around Daniel's neck.

"I am so glad you came, Uncle Daniel. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

Daniel smiled softly and rubbed his niece's back. "You know I wouldn't have missed it for the world - glad you had a good time munchkin."

Janet pulled Jack to one side. "Okay - you need to make frequent stops. Make sure he has a short walk to keep his circulation going. How was he last night? I heard a lot of comings and goings. Perhaps I should check him over before you go?" she mused.

Jack put his arms around the petite doctor. "Do you ever take a day off?" He chuckled.

"Do you ever let me?" She smiled softly.

Jack kissed the top of her head. "Touché," he conceded. What would the SGC do without Janet Fraiser? "He was in a bit of pain last night but was a good boy and took his meds. I think he is tired more than anything. I can't remember him actually sleeping the whole night since he came home."

"Keep an eye on him Jack and phone me when you get home. Actually contact me if there are ANY problems. I still think he is 'off' but I don't know why - just can't put my finger on it ..."

Jack pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry. I won't take my eyes off him - I promise. You promise that you'll drive carefully and look after that wonderful daughter of yours. Thanks for a great weekend."

"It was my pleasure, Jack." Janet replied returning the hug. She would feel happier and be able to relax once she knew that Daniel was tucked up in bed and resting.

"Come on mom - I promised Jodie I would MSN with her at 2 o'clock." Cassie called.

Janet looked skywards. "Joys of being a mom...!" She told Jack and they both laughed. "I'm coming Cass!" 


	6. Chapter 6

The room was spinning.

The heat was unbearable. Daniel tore at his clothes, desperate for relief from the heat. His stomach churned in conjunction with the spinning. Why was it so hot? Where was he? God he was so hot - it felt like his blood was boiling, so, so hot. He was so... so... thirsty.

Where was Jack? His mind was muddled. Were they off world? Dare he risk opening his eyes? God his head hurt - Oh God he was so hot...

"J'ck?" He croaked. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was in trouble and he reached for his lover but there was no one there.

"Sam? T...teal'c...?" He groaned as the sound of his own voice thundered in his ears, increasing the nausea. Where were his team? Perhaps they'd been captured. Perhaps he'd been captured. Oh, God please don't let them be back in Netu - no, no, no - he couldn't handle that. He had to find his team. He had to get home.

He willed his body to move -it felt so heavy. He slowly inched his way to the side. The side of what..? Was he on a ledge? If he let himself off would he fall? He needed Jack.

"Please...please, J'ck."

Silence...

He had to do this. They were relying on him. He had to open his eyes. Find out where he was - why he was alone. He managed to drag himself to the side and looked ...

Everything was a blur. His surroundings undulated around him and he swallowed back the nausea with a groan. He could make out green and he was not high up. He slinked himself over the side and landed on his knees and rested his pounding head on the soft service of the ledge. God he was so hot. He needed to regroup. Find out what was going on. With super human strength, he pushed himself upright - eyes closed from the overwhelming vertigo as he felt for the wall and inched his way along. His legs were like jelly; his heart was hammering in his chest. The heat was all consuming. Oh please! Where was he? Perhaps he was in the infirmary. Where was Janet?

He stood and leant his head back against the wall.

"J'net?" He croaked.

"P.p...please - n...need you." He knew he was swaying; his legs were buckling at his knees. "'mm s...sick - p...please!"

Still silence.

The urge to pass out was great. He needed to escape from the heat. Escape from the crushing feeling of abandonment and he gave into the feeling and let his body slide down the wall. He let himself slide into oblivion.

"S...s...sorry... J'ck..."

xxxxx

Jack whistled along with the radio in the shower. He was due to go back to work today and was really looking forward to it. Daniel had been extremely tired from the weekend away but had started to pick up. At first Jack had been worried that he slept all the time but Janet had assured him that his body was just reacting to the strain put upon it by the extra activity. They had fallen back into that comfortable regime of recuperation. He must admit he had felt so much better for the chance to relax and unwind and had enjoyed looking after Daniel though the physical side of hauling the archaeologist's ass into bed last night had caused his knee to complain. He would see Janet about that later. Daniel had fallen asleep right in the middle of supper last night. His head had fallen to his chest mid forkful. Jack had smiled sadly and fought with his lover to get him horizontal and into bed. Daniel had actually managed to sleep through the night and Jack had managed to creep out of bed without Daniel even stirring.

Jack finished up in the shower and had a quick shave. He looked at his watch as he walked into the bedroom - 8am - good he had an hour before he was due to leave. An hour to make sure Daniel ate and took his meds.

He nearly tripped over as he made his way to the wardrobe.

"Dammit Dan..." He looked where he was walking and was shocked to see Daniel lying at his feet. Jack was on his knees in a flash and could feel the heat pouring off Daniel before he even touched him. "Shit Daniel! What the ..." He slowly turned the unconscious man over so he could see his face and placed his hand on Daniel's bare chest, wincing at the heat coming off him. He then placed his fingers on his neck and could feel Daniel's heart racing under them.

Reaching over he snagged the phone from the foot of their bed and pushed number 2 - fast dial for the base infirmary - hoping that Janet was on duty.

Daniel began to moan as he moved his head sluggishly from side to side.

"Too hot... Oh God... too hot... J'ck – please..."

"Shh... Danny." Jack soothed; carding his hand through the sick man's hair. "It's okay, help's coming."

"Janet?" He sighed with relief as the sound of her voice came over the phone. "Thank God - you have to come over - Daniel's really sick ..."

"Calm down, colonel," Janet interrupted. "I need to know details."

Jack took a deep breath. "God doc - I don't know - I, I - found him passed out on the floor - I was only gone a minute - he seemed fine..."

"Details sir," Janet reminded him.

"Yeah - sorry - God - he's burning up - pulse is racing - he isn't making any sense."

"Okay. Don't move him. Try to cool him down. I'm on my way!"

XXX

"Okay, plan B. Try Mercy Hospital if not I think that we should treat him at home." Janet balanced her cell phone under her chin as she sponged Daniel's body down in a vain attempt to cool his temperature. Maybe a dip in the bath would be a better idea. Jack came in with a bag of peas and a bag of frozen sweet corn.

Janet placed the bags under Daniel's armpits and nodded her thanks. Jack sat at Daniel's head and proceeded to mop his brow with the other cloth. Daniel's head was weakly rolling from side to side.

"It's okay, Doc's gonna sort you out." He soothed, trying to calm the sick man. Daniel's legs were in constant motion under the sheet.

"For goodness sake," Janet spat into the phone and Jack looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Damn hospital superbugs," Janet explained. "The two county hospitals are infested with them and I can't risk Daniel catching one. The infirmary is full - SG-3 and SG-4 came in last night with a nasty stomach bug - the whole ward is in quarantine. Easy, Daniel, easy," she tenderly stroked his cheek to ground him as he continued in the throw of delirium.

"Right Dawn, have you a pen and paper?" She asked her senior nurse on the other end of the phone. "I'll need an IV stand and two bags of fluid, I have my emergency med bag but could you send over some broad spectrum antibiotics. They'd best be in ampoules as he is in no condition for oral medication. Pop some Compazine in and some Diclofenac suppositories. I'll need some Foley catheters too and bags to go with them..."

"Doc?" Jack interrupted.

"Look at him Jack, there's no way he is going to be able to get out of bed. It'll make things easier."

Jack nodded in defeat. She was right it was just the thought of a catheter...

"Get a driver to bring you and the equipment over to Colonel O'Neill's house when you're ready," she continued. "How are things on the ward?" she then asked, knowing the chaos she'd left. "Okay if I leave you here to stay with Daniel, Dawn, until he stabilises a bit? I'll come back... You don't have to sound so happy," she smiled down the phone wishing she was going to be the one staying with Daniel but she knew her place was back at base and it was not fair to let her younger nurses cope on their own...

"Be as quick as you can," she added seriously as Daniel moaned and tried to drag his legs up. Janet switched off her phone and threw it on the nightstand.

"No you don't Daniel." She told him as she eased his legs down.

"Noooo...noooo ... hurtttts ... nooooo..." Daniel stuttered, lifting his hips off the bed. The agony in his stomach was all consuming.

"Shh Daniel, I know, let me see and then I'll let you have a sleep. Colonel, will you hold his legs down? I need to know what is going on."

Jack nodded and pushed down on Daniel's knees but Daniel tried to roll over.

Janet pushed his hips back on the bed and held them down with one hand and palpated his abdomen with the other - grimacing at the hotness of his skin. His stomach was extremely tender especially on the right side. Daniel's weak groans grew louder.

"Easy, easy," Jack whispered - shocked at the sight of the red, raw, pussy incision. "God how long has it been like that?" He asked - amazed that he hadn't noticed it - amazed that Daniel hadn't said anything.

Janet snapped on a glove and carefully pushed at the edges of what obviously was causing the fever. "When I took his staples out it was a bit inflamed but nothing like this. I think we are looking at an internal infection as well, judging how hot his stomach is on the right," she heard Jack sigh. "These things happen, Jack - nothing anyone could have done."

"Yeah but if we hadn't have gone away ..."

"It wouldn't have made any difference," Janet interrupted taking off her glove.

"Right I'm going to give him something for the pain. See if we can get him more comfortable. He should really be in hospital but with an open wound like this the risk of major infection is too great. He's better off here. Are you going to be alright with this? I'll send a nurse over everyday - if possible it will be me. Let's give the antibiotic a chance for a couple of days. If we see no improvement or he goes downhill I'll place him in intensive care. Hopefully it won't come to that as I think we have caught it early enough." She deftly injected some morphine into Daniel's exposed thigh and replaced the bags under his armpits.

"I was due to go back to work tomorrow but there is no way I am going to leave him." Jack mumbled.

Janet smiled and inserted the thermometer into Daniel's ear, holding his head still as he continued to moan. "You sure- He's going to need pretty much around the clock care. This fever is not going to abate until the antibiotics kick in." She looked at the thermometer as it beeped. "OK Daniel – 103... Better but not good enough."

When Janet had arrived and helped Jack get Daniel back into bed, Daniel had been cooking at 103.5 and she'd been worried about a febrile seizure. At least it was on its way down. She carried on sponging his chest as she felt Daniel relax and the morphine do its trick. She looked at Jack.

"You're going to need extra help and you can have one of my nurses but it might be an idea to get a SG-1 rota going," she knew if she even offered full time help there was no way Jack would accept it. SG-1 was a family now and when a member of that family was ill or needed help they closed ranks.

"We'll be fine," Jack told her gently carding his hands through Daniel's sweat soaked hair, relieved that Daniel was now sleeping.

Janet carefully covered Daniel's wound with some gauze and pulled the single cotton sheet up to his waist as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Dawn," she smiled. "Let's get this show on the road colonel."

xxxxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Cold.

Unbelievably cold...

Freezing...

Earth shaking, teeth shatteringly - freezing.

Where was he now?

Oh God - where had they taken him? Why was he so cold? Was he in Antarctica? Please why was it so cold?

He could hear voices. Was it his team? Please let it be SG-1. He needed to be rescued. He needed to be at home, curled up in front of the fire in Jack's arms. Why won't they help him - please, please help me. He couldn't stand much more of this. It was too cold. Please just a blanket. Please where is everyone ...

"Jjjjack... SSSam... Ttteal'c..." he stuttered, "pppplease I'mmm sssso cccold ... hhhelpp ... mme..." he begged. He sighed in relief as a warm blanket was placed over his shoulders and curled into a tight ball trying to preserve some warmth into his ice-cold bones but he couldn't stop the shivering.

xxxxx

"How long has he been like this, colonel?" Sam asked as she tucked the tumble dried warm blanket around the ailing man's shoulders.

Jack sat down heavily in the battered armchair they had moved from the lounge to the bedroom so Jack could at least rest in comfort while continuing his vigil.

"On and off for the last..." he checked his watch, time had slowed the last two days, minutes had merged into hours and hours had merged into days "...three hours. He's alternated from being boiling hot to freezing cold," he admitted taking a sip of the strong sweet tea Sam had made. "Thanks for this," he nodded at her, "just what I needed."

Sam looked at her CO, he looked so tired. "Have you slept at all?" She asked sipping her tea and stroking Daniel's blanket clad shivering back.

Jack leant his head back and closed his eyes. "I managed a couple of hour's yesterday evening while Dawn was here. He was too ill to leave in the night - fever nightmares that he couldn't wake up from. God knows where he was. He called for his parents, his dead wife - us. I couldn't calm him. He was convinced he was in Netu. Now he thinks he's in Antarctica and he can't get home." He scrubbed his hand through his hair in desperation. "Damn it!" He spat.

Daniel was startled by the loud exclamation.

"Nooooo dddon't tttake mmme ppplease - Jjjj'ck..!"

Jack was at his side in a flash, soothing him.

"Sorry Danny, try and sleep Okay?"

Daniel continued to shiver.

"So... ccccold..."

"I know, I know."

Sam was worried - surely Daniel should have shown signs of recovery by now? It had been two days since the antibiotics had been started - two long days. "What does Janet say?" She asked fetching another blanket and tucking it round Daniel's shaking body.

Jack sat on the bed with a sigh. "24 hours. If there is no improvement in 24 hours he'll need to go into ICU. To be honest with you – I'd be happier if he was there now. I know he will get the same treatment as here but, I dunno, he seems to be too ill to be at home. I can see the doc's logic but I must admit he is scaring me a bit at the moment."

Sam could see the stress etched on the older man's face and picked up Daniel's chart to look at the numbers. His temp had levelled out at 102 for the past four hours - perhaps that was a good sign? At least it had stopped rising - that must be good - right?

"Well Janet has classed him as stable, so she can't be that worried. I'm sure he would be in like a flash if she had any concerns in any way."

"I know," Jack sighed, "but I hate to see him like this."

Sam nodded. "Listen, why don't you go and grab a few hours sleep? I have the afternoon free - just some paperwork to do. I'll sit with Daniel. A good sleep and I am sure things will seem better."

Jack admitted defeat. "Sounds like a good plan Carter. Dawn will be here in two hours to change the IV and administer his next meds. I'm gonna have a sleep in the den."

Daniel stirred at the movement of Jack getting off the bed. Fever bright eyes stared at him - non-seeing fever bright eyes.

"Nnnno - nnnot Nnnetu aaaagain." He pulled at the oppressively heavy blankets, turned on his back and clawed at his gown. "Wwwwanna gggo hhhome - tttoo hhhot - Oh... Ggggod nnnno..." His head lolled from side to side again.

Sam picked the sponge from the bowl and started sponging his pistol hot body down again. Jack joined in. Sam tapped his hand away. "Go Jack - go sleep. I've got this. If I need any help I'll call. Teal'c's on his way. You need to sleep." She turned to Daniel as he continued to moan in the fits of delirium.

"Come on Daniel - let's cool you down - you'll feel so much better soon," she told him, moisture glistening in her eyes. Jack kissed the top of her head and patted Daniel on top of his, wiping away the sweat that was dripping down his face with his thumb.

"Thanks Sam," he said. "Look after him."

"As always," she smiled sadly and carried on sponging, talking quietly to her sick friend, sighing as she heard the bedroom door shut.

"Just you and me, Daniel, just you and me," she soothed and Daniel sighed. The coolness of the water felt wonderful against the burning of his skin and he licked his lips.

"Tthanks.." He muttered. "Ddoon't wwwana gggo ttto aantaartc - wwwanna gggo hhhome..." He pleaded.

"I know, sweetie, I know."

xxxxx

Daniel opened his eyes.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you. He was home - finally home. He'd never been so pleased to see the familiarity of his and Jack's bedroom in his whole life. How had he got here? Was this a dream?

His body felt heavy and strange. Had it been raining? He scrubbed his hand over his face and it was dripping wet and he felt a familiar tug in the back of his hand and peered at it as if it was alien. Okay that was an IV cannula. His eyes tracked the path of the clear tube that led to a half empty clear bag. Okay that was a drip. He scrubbed his eyes again. How could this be? He knew he was home but it felt as if he was in the infirmary. He moved his legs and they slid together slick with sweat. The embarrassment increased as he felt the tube of the catheter coming from his penis. He groaned and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep. He felt so tired - as if he hadn't slept for weeks.

No! He had to find his team - maybe this was another experiment? He needed to know everyone was alright.

Opening his eyes again he scanned the room. It was obviously dusk as he saw the sun setting through the opened window. He shuddered as his whole skin goose bumped with the cold - he was chilled to the bone and struggled to pull at the blankets that were just out of reach on the bed. He felt so drained and heavy limbed, damp and cold. Maybe he could shut the window? Glancing round he noticed Jack slumped asleep in the - what was that? The lounge chair..? How on earth did that get there?

He closed his eyes again - the relief of knowing Jack was here was almost overwhelming. He had found him - he had saved him.

Okay - he needed to talk to him and he needed him to shut the window - it was so damn cold.

"J'ck?" Daniel was amazed at how weak his voice sounded.

Jack woke with a start. Leaning forward in the armchair he reached for the bowl and cloth again - ready to spring into action. "It's okay buddy," he sighed, wringing out the sponge that had seen so much action the last three days.

"I'm cold - window, shut..." Daniel stammered. Jack placed the bowl on the floor and snagged the blanket from the bottom of the bed.

"Oh Okay. I'll soon have you warm It's just your fever," he struggled as the leg of his chair pinned the bottom of the blanket to the floor.

Daniel was puzzled. Oh! The penny dropped. Things were making sense now. He'd been ill - Netu and Antarctica - fever, fever dreams – he'd been home all along.

Coughing slightly he cleared his throat to make his voice stronger. "Jack - I'm soaking wet."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his lover. The fever had broken. Sweat was absolutely pouring off his body and Daniel was shivering.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"You with me?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Daniel sighed. "As nice as this is Jack - I'm really uncomfortable and extremely tired - can you help me out a bit?"

Jack snapped out of the trance. Daniel was going to be alright and he could physically feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Yeah, right, sorry," he stammered. "Hang on - just gonna get some fresh warm water. Don't you go anywhere," he ordered the shivering, prone body on the bed and Daniel tried to curl up to get warm. "Keep still - the doc has you hooked up. You don't wanna pull anything out."

Jack rushed to the bathroom collecting warm towels and some scrubs for Daniel from the airing cupboard on the way. He ran the tap and filled the bowl with warm soapy water. It would be better to submerge Daniel into a bath but the doc needed to unhook him first. Oh the doc!

Grabbing his mobile out of his pocket he glanced at his watch and dialled Janet at home. She'd be home for the evening now.

Three rings - Janet answered with dread in her heart when she recognised Jack's number. Time was running out. Daniel really needed intensive care treatment. His 24 hours were up and she knew Jack knew that.

"Colonel," she sighed.

"Hey doc - you have to come over ..."

"Try and keep him cool. I'll contact the ICU ..."

"No - it's okay." Jack interrupted. "His fever's just broken - he knows where he is."

"On my way," Janet retorted and wasted no time in disconnecting the call and reach for her emergency med kit.

Jack hurried back to Daniel who was still shivering.

"Okay - let's get you cleaned up. Doc's on her way and we've gotta to have you looking and smelling a lot nicer than you do at the moment," he informed told the compliant man as he gently bathed the sweat off his face, neck and chest. He patted the pale skin dry with a fresh warm towel and Daniel sighed in appreciation. Jack sneaked a kiss on Daniel's forehead and Daniel smiled.

"I couldn't get home," he whispered. "I was stuck and couldn't get home," his voice broke with emotion.

"I know, I know," Jack soothed. "I couldn't get to you either but you are home now." He smiled down at the now clean man. Daniel still looked ill, sunken eyed and very pale but at least his eyes were clear and his skin was no longer flushed.

"Think you can manage to sit up a bit and put these clean scrubs on?" Jack asked as he could see that Daniel would soon be asleep and wanted to make sure he was dry, warm and comfortable.

"Why have we got scrubs?" Daniel asked eyeing the familiar blue infirmary issued clothing.

"Oh - it was easier for me when you needed cleaning up - tubes and stuff," Jack said indicating the IV.

"Oh. Why am I not in the infirmary if I needed all this stuff?"

Jack helped Daniel ease into a sitting position, supporting him as the act of sitting up made the room spin and Daniel slumped to one side.

"Easy Daniel - you've been horizontal for a long time - take it slow."

"Just give me a minute," Daniel said as he closed his eyes, swallowing down the nausea that the unaccustomed movement had caused. Jack answered his question.

"Doc thought it would be easier to nurse you here. You picked up a nasty infection and the infirmary was full off puking, shitting SG teams ..."

"Jack!" Daniel interrupted. "Trying not to puke myself here," he sighed, longing to be lying down again.

"Sorry - just breathe through it. I'll be as quick as possible," Jack pulled Daniel forward and Daniel's forehead slumped onto Jack's shoulder and Jack held him close. "You okay?" He asked with concern.

Daniel nodded slowly, enjoying the sensation of being held in Jack's strong arms again. He felt so weak; his limbs didn't belong to him anymore. He nuzzled into Jack's shoulder. He could fall asleep right here, right now.

"Okay big guy - no dozing on the job. Let's get you dressed," Jack helped the compliant man into the clean scrubs and he was like putty in his hands.

"Daniel, I'm going to move you over a bit on the bed - you can't be comfortable lying on these wet sheets."

He manoeuvred the bone dead archaeologist over to his side of the bed and rolled the damp sheet into the middle - repositioned Daniel on the right hand side and removed the soiled sheet. He then repeated the action with the fresh sheets and soon Daniel was, clean, warm and comfortable on the cusp of sleep. Jack checked the IVs to make sure they had not been dislodged and pulled the fresh blankets up over the slumbering man. He traced the outline of Daniel's face with his thumb. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep.

"Grab some sleep - Janet will be here soon," Jack bent and kissed Daniel's now cool and dry forehead.

He then went and put the soiled linen in the washing machine, sat down with a strong coffee and thanked God for looking after Daniel.

xxxxx

"Well, he should sleep a lot now, colonel," Janet told him as Jack helped her pack her car. Daniel had barely opened his eyes while she'd examined him but had managed to answer the important questions. "The fever has prevented him from deep sleep the last few days and his body will need to catch up so don't worry if he is not much company for a week or so."

Jack shut the trunk of her car after carefully packing away all the medical equipment that had been used on Daniel. He leant wearily against the car. "Been a long few days," he admitted, scrubbing at his tired face.

Janet leant beside him and rubbed his arm. "I know colonel but you did so well - you and Daniel. There were a couple of times I nearly frog marched ..."

"Yeah - had me worried too," Jack agreed.

"One amazing man," Janet mused. "Right - you look exhausted. Take this opportunity and sleep - snuggle up!" She told him with a grin. Jack and Daniel's relationship was common knowledge between SG-1, Janet and George Hammond.

Jack smiled knowingly back at her.

She raised her eyebrows. "No funny stuff, Jack, he's nowhere near well enough ..."

"Doc!" Jack exclaimed, blushing. Janet giggled she loved to make Colonel Jack O'Neill squirm.

"Bottom line," she told him with her professional hat on again, "he's still very ill – we're back at stage one. He still has a low-grade fever though the wound site looks much better and he'll need to complete the course of antibiotics orally from now on and they're going to make him nauseous. The pain will still be there so I've increased his pain meds, which are going to make him even sleepier. The catheter not being there is going to mean that he will have to get out of bed to use the toilet and that's going to cause more pain and exhaust him even more. The drip going means he HAS to drink and eat. If you think you have gone through the hard part think again. We will be your support network and General Hammond has agreed to another week of leave but wants me to let you know that he'll be popping in tomorrow to see Daniel and discuss some work he would like you to do at home. Dawn will carry on with the home visits until Daniel is more mobile and eating well. If needs be we can pop the IV back in if he struggles," she paused to gauge Jack's reaction.

"You going to be alright with this, sir or do you want me to take him back with me? The infirmary's pretty quiet now."

Jack couldn't bear the idea of not being with Daniel, holding him, comforting him, nursing him. "Nope doc, I have it covered. He should stay at home." 


	8. Chapter 8

"You have to eat Daniel," Jack encouraged as Daniel stared at his soup, his spoon held lax in his hand. He looked at Jack and Jack didn't miss the look of despair in his eyes.

Janet had been right. Daniel had slept on and off for four days now as his body craved for rest. The antibiotic had caused havoc to his stomach and nausea had been a constant companion. Janet had prescribed some Compazine, which had stopped him actually being sick, but the undulating feeling remained. He was now thankfully fever free and had little memory of the past week, only knowing that Jack hadn't left his side and for that he was grateful but embarrassed at the same time. He was a modest man and the thought of others, including Jack, undressing him, changing his catheter, mopping his fevered brow had unnerved him.

"I don't think I can," he said in a quiet voice, sounding so much like a young boy it made Jack's heart ache.

"Daniel you've lost so much weight this month - weight that you couldn't afford to lose."

Daniel knew that Jack was right, that he cared, but he just couldn't. He pushed the tray away, slouched back down in bed and covered his eyes with his arm. "Sorry."

Jack sighed.

"If you don't eat soon Janet is going to haul your ass into the infirmary and stick a feeding tube down your throat."

"Please Jack. I'm tired." His voice sounded so flat. Daniel's voice was never flat and Jack was worried.

"Okay Daniel," Jack conceded, "you get some sleep. I'm gonna be downstairs. The guys are coming over this evening for supper as they haven't seen you for a while - perhaps you'll be hungry then."

"'Kay," Daniel muttered. He so wanted to sleep. He'd managed to stay awake for over an hour and had, with Jack's help, staggered to the shower- To Jack that was enormous progress but now Daniel just felt exhausted, nauseous and in pain. In fact down- right miserable and he just wanted to be miserable in peace. Jack gave his blanket-covered ankle a quick squeeze and picked up the tray.

"I'll wake you when they arrive and you and join us downstairs. A change of scenery would do you the world of good."

"'Kay," Daniel agreed, turned on his side and pulled his legs up to his chest.

Jack pulled the curtains and left Daniel to sleep. He had a meal to prepare for and he was going to make sure he had all of Daniel's favourites ready in case he was hungry.

xxxxx

Daniel lay in bed listening to the sounds of his friends having fun in the garden. They had enjoyed an Indian summer this year and, although it was late September, the early evening sun was still warm and inviting. The unmistakable smell of Jack's famous barbeque wafted through the open window, making his still rebellious stomach churn. He knew he would have to make the effort to get up, to go downstairs, to be polite and join in with his friends. With a sigh he picked up his glasses and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, took his meds, downing them with the glass of water that had been left by his bedside. He knew that he needed to take the edge off his pain before making, what appeared to him to be, the long journey down the stairs. He also knew that he needed to take the edge off his nausea as his friends would be watching him like a hawk. The fact that Janet was here increased his panic. He took a deep breath and stood on still wobbly legs. He felt too exhausted still to dress but was sure his friends wouldn't mind. Grabbing his robe he made his slow careful way to the garden. When he reached his destination he was sweating profusely and was slightly out of breath.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack scolded as he helped Daniel onto a lounger. "Why the hell didn't you call me?" Daniel looked like shit. He hadn't moved further than from his bed to the bathroom in over a week and even that had exhausted him and he now looked close to collapse.

"Just wanted to surprise you," Daniel smiled weakly and thanked Janet when she handed him a glass of water. She knelt beside him and took his pulse, which was racing at the exertion.

"No harm done," she then assured him, patting his knee. "Just take it easy."

She turned and smiled at Jack mouthing the words 'He's Okay.' Jack nodded and carried on flipping the steaks.

Daniel leant back and revelled in the warmth of the setting sun and Janet smiled when she heard him sigh in contentment.

"Feeling better?" She asked tenderly.

"Um," he admitted with a smile. "Where is everyone else?" He asked sleepily looking around the garden.

"Cassie and Sam have gone to the creek for a bit of privacy - boyfriend stuff, things that she cannot share with her good old mom."

Daniel chuckled. "Old? Aren't you and Sam the same age?"

"You try telling my daughter that," Janet huffed. "General Hammond and Teal'c are on a beer run ..."

"General Hammond is here?" Daniel interrupted, sitting up straight, re-arranging his robe around his thin body. "Jack would you help me get dressed?" He asked, looking at Jack with pleading eyes.

"Don't be silly Daniel. The General knows you've been ill and that you're recovering. He wouldn't expect you to be dressed in your Sunday best," Jack told him passing Janet another glass of wine. "Just relax and enjoy the evening," he placed a comforting hand on Daniel's arm. "Supper's nearly up."

xxxx

Jack and George stood in the kitchen watching the others through the window, both nursing a bottle of ice-cold beer.

"He looks too thin to me, Jack," Hammond told his second in command.

Jack took a long slow gulp of the amber liquid - Sadly smiling as they watched Sam wrap a blanket around Daniel's shoulders. The sun was setting lower in the sky and there was now a distinct chill in the air. Jack had just lit the open fire in the front room, ready to move the party indoors.

"Yeah, well sir - he was pretty ill all week and it's an uphill struggle to make him eat. The medication side effects mean he has no appetite and the antibiotics are making him feel nauseous."

Daniel had tried to eat. He really had. He'd managed a mouthful of steak and had picked at a bread roll and some sweet corn. He'd had smiled sadly at Jack when he had nudged him under the table but Jack hadn't pushed it.

Janet was on about prescribing him some supplement feeds to help though.

George eyed Jack and noticed he looked haggard and drawn. "Are you coping, Jack?" He asked. "Doctor Fraiser told me that Doctor Jackson's had a rough time.

Jack nodded and took another swig of beer. "Yeah, I'm good. He had me worried a few times. You know what he's like - nothing is simple with our good old Doc Jackson," he wistfully stared out the window and was relieved to see Daniel laughing at Teal'c's jokes. Things were settling down, getting back to normal and it felt good.

"Jack, sorry to broach this here and now but we need you back at base. I know your place has been here but now the French and Russians are getting a bit antsy. We need that treaty to be finalised and the powers that be are insistent that you're the man to do it - even though I have fought your corner."

"It's okay, sir - I understand. Daniel's back on his feet - so to speak and I'm sure Janet will keep a close eye on him. They do realise though, that there is no way Daniel will be fit enough to be back on the horse just yet?"

"God no, Jack. Daniel is on long-term sick leave as per Dr Fraiser's orders. She's informed me that he still has a long road of recovery ahead of him. We'll support him all the way, you know that don't you? He won't be alone. The SGC will close ranks and look after him if you're not here?"

"Sounds as if I am going to be out of the country, sir." Jack stated with surprise.

George knew this was going to be hard on Jack, knowing that his second in command would want to be as close to Daniel as possible.

"Sorry son. You, Captain Carter and Teal'c have orders to ship out to Russia next Friday. There was nothing I could do."

Jack sighed heavily – not at all happy at the thought of being out of the country at this moment in time but – work was work and there was no way of avoiding it forever. "Can't be helped, sir. Don't tell Daniel just yet - he's more than a bit low at the moment. I don't want him to think we are all abandoning him. Let me do the dirty deed."

"Of course, no problem," George assured his second in command, feeling awful for breaking up Daniel's family when he needed them most. He'd do his utmost to ensure the young doctor was looked out for and felt wanted.

Jack then turned, opened the window and shouted, "Getting chilly guys. Fire's lit - let's carry this party on in the warm."

XXX

Jack pulled Daniel close, careful of his still healing stomach. Just to have his lover in his arms was amazing to him and he sighed in relief. This was the first night they had slept together since he'd found Daniel unconscious at his feet. The heat permeating off Daniel had been too much for either of them to bear and the chills that had wracked Daniel's thin frame had shaken the bed and would have made sleep impossible. It had taken most of Jack's waking time to keep Daniel's temperature as cool as the raging infection would allow. Neither had had much sleep but Jack had managed some relief when his team had stepped in to help and Daniel was now slowly catching up.

At 9 o'clock, Janet had asked if he was tired and he'd denied the fact but his body then made a liar of him only 20 minutes later as it decided to abruptly shut down. Jack had steered everyone out of the door after he and Teal'c had manhandled the sleepy man out of his clothes and into bed - much to Daniel's disgust. Arguing that he was not a child and had been able to dress himself for bed from a very early age! Though truth be known, he had been grateful for their help when he realised that his abdomen was screaming in pain and that his limbs were useless to him. He was worn out by the evening but had enjoyed it immensely.

"Daniel?" Jack asked his slumbering lover. "You still awake?"

Daniel shifted closer to Jack - pulling the older man's hands to his chest. "Yeah..."

"I have to go to Russia at the end of the week, Sam and Teal'c as well." His statement was met with silence from Daniel but Jack continued. "It's just for a week - President's orders."

Still silence. Jack hated it when Daniel was silent as it meant that his lover was thinking too much but he pressed on. "Janet and her gang are going to keep an eye on you. She's offered you a room at her home if you want it."

Silence...

"Cassie is excited about cooking for you," Jack felt awful. He knew he wasn't abandoning Daniel but it sure as hell felt like he was. "You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, don't you?"

Daniel was so still and silent and Jack wondered if he was still awake.

"Daniel, please say something," he urged.

Daniel sighed. "It's okay Jack," he told the stuttering Colonel. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Daniel's words cut through Jack's heart like a knife through butter. "I'll be fine. I'm a grown man - I can look after myself," he lied. He felt miserable. He was ill, sick, in pain and he NEEDED Jack - like a child needed their mother but he wasn't going to let on how clingy he felt. "I want to stay here though. I don't want anyone fussing."

"Daniel, you're still gonna be out of action. You'll need help. Janet has a list of do's and don'ts a mile long..."

"Janet doesn't scare me, Jack." Daniel interrupted and Jack snorted.

"Yea – sure, Danny. Hell she even scares System Lords."

He was met with silence again.

"Daniel?"

"Jack, please. I'm really tired - we'll discuss this tomorrow."

Jack stared at the back of his lovers head knowing that Daniel was giving him the brush off. That was fine - he deserved it. He kissed the sleepy man on the top of the head, made sure the covers were pulled tight around the sick man, turned over and willed sleep to take over - the need to block out Daniel's disappointment was welcoming. 


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel was quiet all week as he was still really tired and nauseous. The added realisation that Jack was leaving for a week hung like a dark rain cloud over his head. Jack had made sure that Daniel got up and about everyday when the idea of hiding away in the bedroom, under the covers had been overwhelmingly tempting for Daniel. Days were spent sleeping, watching TV - reading was still too much for Daniel and he hated the fact. He longed to lose himself in the pages of a book but still felt too washed out to concentrate on anything other than trashy daytime telly which he let wash over him. Even a game of chess was beyond him so he spent his days in a blurry, dark world. The weather matched his mood as well - as summer turned to autumn with all its damp and wet blustery days. Daniel was feeling trapped and claustrophobic and the thought of being alone was devastating.

Jack had picked up on his mood and had chatted to Janet about his fears. She'd assured Jack that it was perfectly normal to feel low after everything Daniel had been through, in fact she would have been more worried if he had put up his 'I'm fine' routine. She'd given him the normal doctor spiel 'It will take time.', 'It's still early days.' 'We'll be keeping a close eye on him", but Jack was still worried, Russia was such a long way to go and he hated leaving Daniel like this. It wasn't that he didn't trust anyone else to be on standby - to step in if needed but he wanted it to be him. He wanted Daniel to need him - was that selfish? Maybe, but to Jack that was part and parcel of being a couple - even though the vows of 'in sickness and in health' were not set in stone for them, it didn't mean that it didn't apply to them.

Jack sat on the sofa next to the slumbering man. He hated to wake Daniel as he had had a bad night, pain and nightmares had made sleep hard for him. Jack had finally woken him at midday. His flight to Moscow was leaving at 7pm. Daniel had managed something to eat before conking out again on the sofa. Jack looked at his watch - 2.30pm - the staff car would be here in 15 minutes.

"Daniel," Jack gently shook the exhausted man. "Daniel, I'm going in a minute," he told him, caressing his cheek. "Come on Danny boy."

Daniel shifted in his sleep, mumbled and swiped Jack's hand away. Jack smiled to himself - it was never easy waking Daniel - at any time - but when sick, exhausted and under the influence of Janet's mega painkillers it was a near impossible task.

"Oh, no you don't, Doctor Jackson." He shook him a bit harder and tapped him on the cheek. "Up and at 'em..."

Daniel slowly prised opened his eyes. He'd been so comfortable, so warm - he was happy asleep. "Whaat," he slurred, blindly feeling for his glasses. Jack guided his hand to the armrest of the sofa and Daniel gently eased himself upright and put on his glasses, hissing in pain as he struggled to sit up.

Jack placed a hand on his elbow and helped him. "Sorry I woke you, but the staff car will be here soon," he reached out and caringly flattened Daniel's sleep-messed hair.

Daniel looked at his watch. Oh God, where had the time gone? He couldn't believe it was so late and looked at Jack in alarm. "Why did you let me sleep so long? I wanted to spend the day with you!"

"Well - I'm not sure a brass band of System Lords marching through the house would have woken you," Jack teased and smiled. "Besides," he continued - ruffling Daniel's hair, "you had a bad night. You were tired. I was happy that you slept - you needed it."

Daniel hung his head in disappointment. He'd wanted to spend a relaxing day with Jack, just the two of them - quality time together. Damn his weakness.

Jack took in the devastated posture of his partner, sat back, and took Daniel's hands in his.

"Listen, it's only going to be a week. We've been apart longer than that - you know that. I'll be home before you know it."

Daniel looked up and slowly nodded. "I know...It's just that..."

"It's different this time?" Jack interrupted.

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Sounding kinda needy and whiny aren't I?"

Jack laughed. "I kinda feel that you are entitled to feeling like that. It's only natural that you should react like this. Things are out of whack for you at the moment. Remember when I smashed my leg? I wouldn't let you out of my sight, became all possessive and all that crap?"

Daniel chuckled. "I liked you like that - I liked to see the vulnerable side of Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Yeah well - don't think you'll see that side of me again." Jack assured him.

"Not until next time you get a splinter that is." Daniel stated.

"Hey - according to Janet's little book, folk die from splinters and the one I had was huge and..."

"I'm gonna miss you," Daniel interrupted, stopping Jack in his tracks by placing his finger on Jack's lips. Jack leant in for a kiss and caressed Daniel's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too," he told him, pulling in for a hug. Daniel rested his head on Jack's shoulders with a sigh and Jack rubbed Daniel's back.

"I'm taking my laptop," he told him. "Not sure if the mobile phone signal is going to be any good so don't worry if I don't phone - as soon as I can I'll email you. Don't forget the time difference - I won't be able to get a message to you for at least 48 hours."

Daniel nodded in understanding.

"The freezer is full of prepared meals - all labelled you just need to nuke them in the microwave. There's a pot of stew on the stove that will just need warming through for tonight. Your meds are on the counter in the kitchen and I've put a bottle of painkillers on the nightstand in case you need them in the night. Do NOT forget to take them."

"Yes mom," Daniel sighed.

"Janet's gonna pop in on her way home tonight to make sure things are okay. She'll go through the arrangements with you for the next few days. Do NOT do anything - do NOT lift anything. The doc will organise her people to help and you're to rest and recover. I want to come home and find you eating and well rested. Janet has strict orders to contact me if..."

"I'll be fine," Daniel told him, breaking out of the hug. "You just take care, do what you have to do, do NOT upset the Russians and make sure you watch Sam's and Teal'c's backs."

"Yes sir, doctor, sir!" Jack saluted as the staff car's horn sounded.

"That's my cue to go, Daniel."

Daniel started to get up but Jack gently pushed him back on the sofa and leant down and kissed him passionately. "See you in a week," he told his emotional partner who in turn nodded and slowly let Jack's hand go as he made for the door.

"I love you, Jack," he called after his retreating soul mate.

"I love you too, Daniel." Jack told him with a smile and a wave as he exited the house with a heavy heart.

Daniel leant his head back and closed his eyes, powerless to stop two tears from rolling down his cheeks.

xxxxx

The nights were worse for Daniel. People came and went in the day, well-wishers who made sure there was a meal in front of him even if he didn't eat it, well-wishers who made sure his laundry was done, the house was clean and tidy and his meds were taken, well-wishers who supplied him with numerous books, magazines and DVD's - people who stayed with him, whether he wanted company or not. Janet called in twice a day to make sure someone was with him when he showered just in case he was too shaky to cope. She hauled his ass out of bed every morning even if Daniel didn't want to get up. He knew he was being ganged up on but he had promised Jack that he would do as he was told. It was after everyone had gone and Daniel was tucked up in bed with the TV remote and a weak coffee that he felt lonely. Jack, Sam and Teal'c emailed him every day with tales from Russia but timelines meant that they slept while Daniel was awake and vice versa. Daniel had never felt so alone in his whole life. When his parents had died he had been so young and had adapted to being pushed from pillar to post - a new family every couple of months but never felt he fitted in or felt at home or part of a family at all. Now with the pain of being away from his true family he felt empty and longed for them to come home. To stave off the feeling of loss he sent them huge, long rambling emails - pouring out his heart, sharing his feelings. It was easy to do - somehow the inhibitions disappeared - it felt natural to put pen to paper so to speak. He shared his soul and told them things that he would never have said to their faces and they in turn returned their thoughts just as easily. He'd received emails that had almost been bordering on the poetic from Jack - letters of love and affection that would bring tears to his eyes. It was almost like a cathartic experience. Daniel began to rely on the Internet and the contact and support he received from the people who meant the most to him. He would count down the hours for people to leave so he could lose himself in his new artificial world, but once the chatting was over he was left, alone, with the darkness and the thoughts running round his head.

He knew Janet wasn't stupid. He knew that she knew his bravado in the day was an act but this was the only way he could cope, until Jack came home.

She arrived to pick him up on Thursday to take him back to the mountain with her for the morning. He was due to start his physio with Claire to see if they could provide him with some relief from the gnawing pain in his abdomen. She had prescribed a course of acupuncture and microwave treatment to help with the deep bruising that still remained. She found him dressed and waiting for her, sat at the kitchen table with one of Jack's shirts on the table, his head buried in it. He looked a forlorn soul. She knocked and coughed as she didn't want to embarrass him by drawing attention to his sad action.

"Daniel? You ready?" Janet called from the hall

Daniel sat up with a start and hissed in pain as the action caused his stomach to complain and he eased forward and rode the pain out, scrubbing his suspiciously damp face with Jack's T-shirt and moaned into the folded cloth, half because of the pain in his gut and half because of the pain in his heart.

Janet came up behind him and rubbed his back in sympathy. ""You okay?" she asked when she realised Daniel was in pain.

"Umm," Daniel mumbled as the pain still present - along with the nausea that came hand in hand.

Janet filled a glass with water and sat next to him, still rubbing his back until he was able to sit upright. She then pushed the glass towards him and shook out two white pills from his med tray when she realised he hadn't taken his morning painkillers yet. "Take these Daniel, you're going to need them today," she told him as she took his pulse.

Daniel did as he was told, then placed the glass on the table with a sigh and sat in silence as Janet counted his heartbeats.

"Better?" She asked as she placed a thermometer in his ear.

"Better," Daniel admitted. "Just sat up too quick," he told her with a shy smile. The thermometer bleeped.

"Normal," she told him with a smile. "Your pulse is a bit fast but I expected that - How were things last night?" she asked, casually, not wanting him to think that she was checking up on him and passing the information back to the colonel on a daily basis. "Did you hear from the guys?"

"Yeah," he told her, leaning back in his chair, a protective arm around his still aching stomach. "They're having a blast," he told her and sighed sadly.

"What about you Daniel? Are you having a blast?"

Daniel chuckled and closed his eyes. "Me? Oh me. I'm having a ball. I'm not allowed to do anything, cook, clean, laundry, drive, shower - hell, I'm amazed I'm allowed to wipe my own as..."

"Daniel!" Janet snapped.

"Sorry Janet," he told her with his head falling limply onto his chest. "I'm tired. Too tired to sleep, too tired to read or concentrate on anything. I'm lonely, permanently nauseous and either in pain or loopy from the meds. Food has no taste and even the smell of cooking turns my stomach," he admitted with a sigh.

Janet eyed him with her doctor hat on. He looked bone tired, the black smudges standing out on his still too pale face and she could see the outline of his collarbone sticking out of his once tight T-shirt that now hung loose over his too thin frame. "Come on Daniel - let's get you to the infirmary - take a look, see if there is anything I can do to make things easier for you, Eh?" She rubbed his arm in concern.

Daniel looked at her and smiled, glad she was here - his resolve almost gone."'Kay," he admitted with a sigh and eased himself out of the chair with her help, happy to lean on her, happy to let here support him. Happy to admit he needed her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was unbelievably tired. It had been a long week of boring meetings. He'd actually nodded off in a couple of them - only Sam's well-timed elbow to the ribs prevented him snoring and thus causing an international incident. Parker, the linguist who had accompanied them in Daniel's place, grated on his nerves. It wasn't that he wasn't good at his job or not an all round good guy; he just wasn't 'Daniel'. They didn't achieve what they expected to, internal wrangling in Russia made the task impossible so they had returned to the base empty handed with another meeting scheduled, this time in Paris for a later date. Jack would broach Daniel with that fact after he had seen Janet for an update.

The flight home had been long and boring and jet lag was now setting in. They'd been through the debriefing as quickly as possible and Jack longed to go home and sleep but first he needed to check in with the good old doc.

"You busy?" He asked, popping his head round Janet's office door.

Janet was half hidden by a mound of charts but she looked up and smiled.

"Duh!" She exclaimed, indicating the paper work taking over her desk.

"I can come back..."

"No, no Colonel - take a seat I could do with a break," she shoved the pile to one side and leant back in her chair. "Good trip?"

"Oh you know, boring, boring and - oh – boring - red tape sort of stuff. Daniel?" He didn't have the energy to go through all the formal niceties - he wanted facts.

Janet smiled and shook her head. Jack was like an open book to her these days. When she had first met Colonel Jack O'Neill she had found him to be a bit of an enigma but over the years he had softened round the edges thanks in no small part to one idealistic, caring, compassionate archaeologist. "Daniel will be much better for you guys being home," she told him cryptically.

"Come on, doc - facts - I need facts. I need to know what I am walking into when I get home," Jack scrubbed at his face.

"Well - Daniel went through the motions while you were away. He did as he was told. Got up when he was told to, ate - after a fashion - what was put in front of him, rested - slept when prompted and took his meds like a good boy..."

"This does not sound like the Daniel we both know and love," Jack interrupted.

"Yes - he was just a bit too willing to please for my liking, though things did come to a bit of a head on Thursday. I caught him off guard when I went to pick him up for physio. He's obviously very low at the moment. I brought him back here and checked him out. Pain is still a big problem for him, which is a worry as he should be showing signs of things settling down. He's started therapy with Claire, that will, hopefully improve matters, and I've changed his painkiller to something stronger. He's fighting almost permanent nausea, which is not helping with his appetite, which is considerably reduced and I've upped his anti- emetics and added some food supplements to try and give him a boost. He's still very tired and I've encouraged him to have regular naps. He does seem very flat - almost bordering on depressed. It's not like he has broken his leg - there are goals with that - casts to come off and steps to be taken. In his case, the damage is internal and there's no way of predicting the length or difficulty of his recovery period but I'm hoping with you guys back he will perk up a bit."

"Yeah, he tends to brood when we're not around. Don't worry, doc - I'll kick his butt if he doesn't cheer up."

Janet laughed, "Don't think a kick up the butt will help in this case. He needs a purpose, something to aim for. Physio will help with that but light exercise would be a good idea at his time - pain level permitted. I came up with an idea that I want to put by you."

"Okay, shoot - anything to help." Jack nodded.

"Well - Cassie is off to camp next week for a couple of weeks and I've a pretty full on schedule here at work and there's going to be one lonely little black dog who I know would love to spend some quality time with Uncle Daniel," she explained with a smirk. "He's going to need some nice walks in the countryside - though I'm not expecting Daniel to handle him on a lead, he'll pull too much, but you know how good he is when he's off the lead - so if you went with him..."

"Sounds like a great idea," Jack interrupted. He knew Daniel adored Chester and it would be great to have a dog around again. "Let me talk it over with Daniel first but I can't see the problem, he'd be more than welcome."

xxxxx

Chester had been just what Daniel had needed. It had been tough at first; Jack had been needed to just walk to the end of the street. Chester was a young big black Labrador who didn't know his own strength and obedience was a foreign term as he had a mind of his own, but, gradually Daniel had got used to him and vice versa, going for a walk in the beautiful surrounding countryside had become a pleasure not a chore.

It had helped to finally build up Daniel's strength, though he was still in considerable pain and tired easily... Chester had given him a reason to get out of bed in the mornings. The shiny black nose would nudge him at 7am and Daniel would turn to see the cheeky dog sat bolt upright at the side of his bed, tail wagging - expecting to be taken for a walk. Daniel would drag himself into the shower and wrap up as warm as possible, winter had hit with vengeance - icy frosty, crisp blue mornings gave the countryside a stunning glow. He found himself looking forward to the time he spent just one man and his dog, the chance to escape from everything – It was his escape from the never ending round of medical examinations. Janet was still at a loss to know why he was still in so much pain and had made him appointments with a pain consultant, querying if there was any nerve damage.

Jack though, had seemed to be growing distant to Daniel. Things were taking longer to get back to normal and Daniel knew that Jack O'Neill was not a patient man.

As the days went on, Daniel found himself spending more and more time alone with Chester on the days he was not undergoing test after test. He would pack a lunch and walk, just walk. When he tired he would find somewhere to sit and sketch. He would sketch the river, the countryside. Over the years his drawing skills had improved considerably, the ability to draw artefacts and writings had left him with a sound basic for any artwork. He was now producing canvas after canvas of stunning visions and it gave him something to get up for.

Even after Cassie came, collected Chester, and took him home, Daniel continued. He'd finally got some routine back in his life.

xxxxx

The nights were getting dark now as November marched on and Jack spent more and more time at the mountain now that Daniel could cope better on his own. The mornings were easier for him but by lunchtime things would start going downhill. He still had the need for an afternoon nap and maintaining one position for any length of time would make the pain in his abdomen flare. He would spend a couple of hours stretched out on the sofa in front of the fire with a TENS machine offering him some release from the pain. Although he was frustrated that he was still uncomfortable, at least the heavy-duty painkillers were now only used at night.

He still longed to be back at work but knew that day was a long way off. He had jumped at the offer of working part time from home, his computer system had been hooked up to 'Go to my PC' - he had complete access to all his files but even then just a couple of hours sat at the screen would leave him in agony but he knew his limitations, he wasn't happy but things could be worse.

Nyan had sent several artefacts for him to translate and that had helped pass some time away but he felt out of touch and kind off - detached? Unwanted? The number of visitors soon dwindled over the weeks, the messages of support and concern dried up - people had their lives to live - the world carried on spinning though Daniel felt that he was just standing still. The only constant now being Jack, the four walls and Doctor Sebastian Aston - his pain consultant. Daniel liked Seb. He was a normal guy - highly intelligent but spoke to him as a human being - a rarity in the medical world. They would discuss everyday things during the acupuncture sessions. They were normally great fun and relaxing, giving Daniel at least 24 hours free of pain. Daniel had heeded his recommendation and had taken up swimming again. He would always be the first one in the pool, the pain in his abdomen would usually wake him at 5am and it was easier to have a gentle swim in warm water to ease the pain than dose himself up to the gills with medication.

xxxxx

"Had a good day?" Jack asked placing Daniel's socked feet on his lap and started massaging them.

"Um," Daniel answered staring drowsily into the fire. Supper had been eaten, chores had been done and it was now 9pm and he was sleepy again.

"Did you nap this afternoon?"

"Um..."

Silence...

"Did your physio session go okay?"

"Um..."

Silence...

Jack leant his head back onto the sofa with a sigh. He was getting more and more frustrated with this. Every evening was the same -the silence at suppertime and the shutting down and sleeping by 9.30pm. This, this was not normal. This was unacceptable. He knew Daniel was still recovering, still in pain. He would lie awake at night listening to Daniel groan and moan every time he needed to change position but this withdrawal attitude was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"I had a good day thank," he announced, his tone full of sarcasm.

Silence...

"Yup, I had a great day."

Silence...

Jack carded his fingers through his hair in frustration. "For crying out loud Danny - you gonna talk to me or what?" He spat out angrily.

Silence...

He closed his eyes again.

"Sorry," came the muffled response, "tired."

"Hell Daniel, you can't be tired all the time. This is not right."

"Sorry."

Daniel slowly pulled his feet off Jack's lap and sat upright, wincing at the pull on his stomach. "I'm glad you had a good day Jack," he informed him flatly. "Mine was fun, fun, fun to," he turned his head and gave Jack a sorrowful stare.

"Christ Daniel, I'm sorry but we can't go on like this." Jack took Daniel's hands in his. "We're growing further and further apart," he bit his lip when he saw Daniel wince and duck his head.

"Sorry."

"Stop being sorry, we need to sort this out. I can't keep coming home to silence."

Daniel visibly crumpled. "I try - I really do Jack." He admitted, picking nervously at his fingernails. Every day I make sure I take a nap, make sure supper is ready early so we can spend quality time together but... but I am so damn tired, exhausted, weary, fed up ..."

"Depressed," Jack finished the sentence and Daniel turned and stared straight into his face.

"Maybe... Yes...Probably."

Jack leaned over and cupped his cheek. "It's Okay Daniel. After everything you've been through I'd be surprised, amazed if you weren't. Why don't you talk to Fraiser again? See if she could help? Maybe some antidep..."

"I don't want drugs," Daniel replied adamantly. "They fog my mind. I... I... I've tried them before. I don't function on them."

"You're barely functioning now," Jack pulled Daniel's willing body in for a hug.

"Winter is on us and things seem so dark, Jack." Daniel admitted. "My life is on hold and I hurt so much."

"I know. I know." Jack soothed. "Things will get better," he promised.

Daniel snorted. "You sure about that?"

"Yup - sure - totally - heck – you're the comeback kid." He joked.

"Don't feel like that this time, Jack."

"Time Daniel, just need time."

They sat entwined watching the flames of the fire, lost in their own thoughts.

"Listen." Jack started. "I've got a surprise for you..."

"Oh..?" Daniel asked turning to see Jack's face.

"Yeah, I was gonna wait until Christmas but now seems the perfect time." He reached into the pocket of his overcoat that was draped across the back of the sofa, pulled out an envelope and gave it to Daniel.

Daniel slowly sat upright again and opened it. A smile slowly crept over his face as he read the piece of paper inside. He turned and grinned at Jack. "Really..?" His eyes shone in the firelight.

Jack smiled back feeling like a huge weight was lifting off his shoulders. "Yup, but you've gotta see Fraiser. You need to be in a better shape for this." He waggled his fingers.

"Wow! Two weeks in England. Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, Daniel, I'm sure. Life's too short. What's the point of dreaming if we don't make it happen?" He smiled.

Daniel turned to him and reached for his face, he leant forward and gently kissed the surprised man. This was the first time in months Daniel had initiated any physical contact and Jack lost himself in the moment, pulling Daniel closer to him and responded tenderly to the kiss with a moan of pleasure.

Daniel broke off the kiss with a sad sigh; he rubbed his thumbs up and down Jack's stubbly cheeks and smiled softly. "Wanna?" He cocked his head towards the bedroom. Jack nodded and caressed Daniel's cheek. He pulled him towards him and planted a tender kiss on the top of his head.

"Take it slow Danny, we'll take it slow," he stood up, offered Daniel a hand, and gently pulled him upright. Daniel leant into the offered hug and Jack rubbed the back of his back.

"Thank you Jack - for England," Daniel's voice was muffled into Jack's shoulder.

"My pleasure Daniel, you deserve it."

Daniel nodded and Jack led the way to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

The trip to England had given Daniel a new focus... a new purpose - a dream. Now there were not enough hours in the day for him as he studied the cultures and planned the itinerary. Funny how the thrill of travelling through the Stargate could be put into the shade by an excursion to a different country on their own planet!

Jack would come home to an animated Daniel, full of ideas and suggestions and was finding it hard to shut him up now!

"Well, we could go to the Cotswolds for a couple of days." Daniel mumbled his mouth full of broccoli. "There are some beautiful little villages, hamlets - Thatched roofs, pubs, stonewalls, fields and hedges. God, Chester would love it there."

"Daniel - eat." Jack tapped his folk on Daniel's plate. They'd been sat at the table now for over an hour. Every time Daniel had gone to put his fork to his mouth he had been struck by another idea.

"Well, if we went there," Daniel continued, spearing some meatloaf. "We could have a day in Stratford-on-Avon. See Shakespeare's birthplace, take a boat out on the river," he chewed and swallowed quickly. "From there we could go back down south and go to Glastonbury - Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table." His eyes shone with excitement.

"Daniel..?"

"What..? Oh yes – sorry," he replied meekly and scooped up a fork of peas, spilling them on the table as he brought his mouth to the fork. He picked the loose ones up with a grin and popped them in this mouth. "There is so much to see, Jack. Do you think we could stay longer?"

Jack laughed and flicked a pea at Daniel.

"Hey!" Daniel snorted, indignantly.

"It's good to see you smile, Danny." Jack told him, ruffling his hair as he made his way to the kitchen with his empty plate. He made his way back to the table with two dishes full of Greek yoghurt and honey. "When you've finished the main course," he tapped Daniel's hand as he reached for his spoon.

Daniel grinned. "You know - if we were in the UK now we'd be having spotted dick!"

"What?" Jack spluttered, spraying yoghurt everywhere.

"Yup spotted dick - It's sponge, jam, currants and hot custard." Daniel told him with a triumphant nod of his head.

"Why the heck would they call it that?" Jack asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin and taking another spoon of dessert.

"Beats me," Daniel replied, swapping his plate for the dish.

"They have some funny customs and sayings, Jack."

They both sat in silence eating.

"I went and saw Janet today." Daniel finally stated, staring over his glasses at Jack.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We had a good chat about my moods and I agreed to take a small dose of anti-depressants at night. She said that Seb thought it would help with the pain as well as give me a good night's sleep."

" Are you happy with that?" Jack asked, reaching for Daniel's hand.

Daniel nodded. "Think I couldn't see the wood for the trees," he stated with a sad smile. "I needed a nudge. Thanks."

"I just want you to be happy, Daniel."

"I know."

Jack coughed.

"Right - so - do they have ice hockey in England?" He asked digging in again.

"As a matter of fact in Birming..."

Jack watched Daniel in full flight, his arms gesturing, his eyes doing the talking. Things were better. Things were getting normal - Daniel was coming back to him.

xxxxx

"You sure you want to do this?" Jack asked, pulling on his coat.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded adamantly. "Just drop me off at the Mall. I'll get a service car home."

"Don't you dare do any lifting," Jack waggled a finger in his face. "If you get tired, go get a coffee and rest."

"Yes, mom." Daniel grumbled struggling into his coat.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Jack continued, locking the door. "Seven of us for Christmas lunch - That's one heck of a lot of work."

"I want to do it," Daniel countered, opening the car door. "Besides you lot are too busy with the Mantan treaty."

"But ..."

Daniel lifted a finger to indicate that Jack should 'shut the hell up'. "Let me do this, please Jack. I've sat on my ass now for four months - it's the least I can do."

Jack nodded and sighed. "Okay, okay - get in, let's go."

Daniel grinned, climbed in the jeep and yanked up the heat.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked, turning the key in the ignition. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," he stated as he watched Daniel place his hands under his armpits and start shivering.

"Just shut up and drive Jack." Daniel told him, snuggling into his warm jacket. It's two days to Christmas and I've got a lot to prepare and one day to do it in."

xxxxx

Daniel wiped his hand over his face, surprised at the sweat that came away. He undid his coat and loosened his collar. Maybe Jack had been right; maybe this had not been such a good idea. He leant against the wall feeling light-headed and faint. He'd done the majority of his Christmas shopping online but needed a few things to complete the Yule tide table, to make it special, to pay back his friends for their love and care over the last few months. The Mall was packed with shoppers; the hustle and bustle had made him dizzy and the stuffy over warm shops had made him nauseous. He just wanted to go home.

"Hey, dude. Move it."

"What? Oh sorry..."

He pushed himself off the wall and inched forward in the line. He squinted into his basket seeing two of everything. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the trinkets he was about to purchase, willing the greying of his eyesight to recede. Ivory candles for the table, napkins, crackers, silver sprayed plastic containers for nibbles, special personal Christmas cards for his friends - his loved ones. Each one had been chosen carefully as he needed everything to be perfect.

"Dude..!" This time the voice was angry. "We ain't got all day ya know."

He was shoved in his back and Daniel reached out and steadied himself on the person in front of him who turned round and stared at him sharply.

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled, concentrating on staying upright. He felt claustrophobic, the heat and the overpowering smell of perfume mixed with sweat made him feel sick and he swallowed hard as he tried to keep the nausea at bay. The sounds of raised voices, children whining, parents yelling, babies crying and piped Christmas carols added to his feeling of illness. Everything was churning dizzily around him and he was hot, so hot.

"Cashier number 2," the robotic voice announced.

Daniel made his way to cashier 2, head down and eyes closed.

"What ya got?" The teenage cashier blew a bubble with his bubblegum. The popping echoed in Daniel's aching head. He lifted his basket onto the desk and gripped the desk with both hands as his world greyed again. He longed to put his head in his hands and sleep, his legs felt like lead weights, his stomach was screaming at him and the world looped around him.

"$45 dollars..."

Daniel swayed, squinted at him and licked his lips.

"Wha..?" He started but everything was turning black and he swayed again.

"Hey dude, you okay?" The cashier's voice sounded miles away to Daniel, as his legs gave way and he plummeted down the black hole ..." 


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey?" Jack knelt by Daniel's chair as the younger man sat, head in one hand, the other resting around his abdomen. "Do you feel up to getting up and going home?" He rubbed gentle circles on Daniel's back, not happy with the feeling of heat under his fingers.

Walter had disturbed the morning briefing, after the manager from the department store had contacted the base asking Colonel O'Neill, to say that Daniel had collapsed. It was all Jack could do to stop Janet ordering a medic vac to the store. He spoke to the manager personally who had assured him that Daniel's life was not in any imminent danger – that he'd just passed out and regained consciousness pretty quickly. He was still groggy but fresh air and some water had revived him. General Hammond had agreed to Jack taking the rest of the day off to retrieve one archaeologist with orders ringing in his ear from the base doctor that he should put him straight to bed and that she would be popping round to examine him on her way home.

"I should have listened to you," Daniel groaned.

"Why's that?" Jack continued to rub Daniel's back.

"You said it wasn't a good idea," Daniel turned his head, looked at Jack, and sighed.

Jack got up, his knees creaking in protest and pulled up a plastic canteen chair. Daniel folded his arms on the table and placed his head on top of them. Jack smiled and scratched his head.

"Sometimes the Colonel does know best," he shrugged.

Daniel nodded. "I feel so embarrassed," he mumbled into his arms.

"Yes, well - taking a nose dive in front of hundreds of Christmas shoppers will not go down as one of your finer moments Doctor Jackson," Jack smiled, pulling his chair forward forcing Daniel to moan 'ow' at the noise of the scraping of the legs on the lino floor.

"Headache...?" Jack enquired gently.

"Headache, stomach ache - take your pick," Daniel looked at Jack - his gaze slightly out of focus.

"Let's get you home and to bed young man." Jack smiled tenderly. "Doc's on her way."

Daniel let his head fall back onto his arms with a groan. "Great."

"Hey - you didn't think you would get away with this one did ya?" Jack teased. "Gotta tell ya, Danny boy, her eyes lit up like the fourth of July when she heard you'd collapsed."

"Shoot me now - put me out my misery," Daniel pleaded.

"Excuse me, sir."

Jack turned to see the store manager with a bag of shopping in the doorway.

"These are Doctor Jackson's purchases..."

"Thank, you." Jack stated, taking the offered bag. "Had he handed over the money before he took the nose dive?"

The manager coughed uncomfortably. "Um - no sir," he replied.

"What's the damage?" Jack asked pulling out his wallet.

"$45."

"Here - take a fifty," Jack handed him the note. "Merry Christmas..."

"And to you... Do you need a hand here?" The young manager then asked, pocketing the note.

"No - we're fine, aren't we Danny?"

Daniel nodded - his head still in his hands.

"Thank you for all your help," Jack told the manager and then turned to Daniel. "Let's get you home, Daniel."

xxxxx

Daniel lay listlessly in bed listening to the raised voices in the next room. Janet hadn't been pleased. He'd had the lecture and now it was Jack's turn. Daniel sighed and turned on his side. What the hell had he been thinking? He knew he felt grotty just sitting in an armchair some days. Why oh why did he think that strolling around the Mall was a good idea. He was so disappointed – he'd ruined Christmas and he'd so wanted to make it special but Janet's stern 'you do nothing but rest' had put paid to his idea's. It was taking so damn long to recover from this. He punched the pillow in frustration. He was sick and fed up of taking one step forward then two steps back. How on earth was he going to manage in England? Perhaps he should tell Jack to cancel.

"Knock. Knock. Are you up for company?"

Daniel turned and smiled at Jack as he poked his head round the bedroom door. "Wanna hide from the doc?" He softly chuckled.

"Na, I'm not scared of her," Jack puffed out his chest.

"She's gone, hasn't she?"

Jack smiled and sat on the bed. "Yup," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulder, "went to Cassie's nativity..."

"Damn - I promised I'd go," Daniel started to struggle upright.

Jack gently pushed him back into the pillows. "You're not going anywhere Doctor Jackson, your blood pressure keeps dropping - gotta stay in bed for a while - doc's orders."

Daniel sighed and leant back. "Fed up of this," he grouched crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know," Jack sympathised, "but I think you're out-voted on this one."

"Yeah," Daniel admitted defeat as he still felt really light-headed and giddy.

"Listen, doc said if you stay the rest of the afternoon in bed you can potter around and have fun with your Christmas Evey stuff tomorrow."

Daniel smiled, "Really?"

"Yup really. Just don't overdo things. Carter's gonna cook the turkey - I'm gonna do the veggies and Janet's gonna take charge of the dessert. You, young man, are gonna supervise as the T-man does the decorating."

Daniel looked miserable. "That's not exactly pottering around Jack," he whinged.

"Ack," Jack raised his index finger, "take it or leave it. There's no negotiation here."

Daniel nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Well done - you know it makes sense," Jack patted his knee. "Now - I'm gonna make a drink - want anything?"

Daniel shook his head and inched his way down the bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. He yawned. He was so tired. "Na - I'm beat. Gonna take a little nap."

Jack reached over and smoothed out the edges of the blanket. "Good boy," he grinned and dimmed the light. It wasn't night time just yet but the awful rain had made the whole day seem dark, damp, and miserable. He turned and shut the curtains. "I'll wake you up for supper Daniel Okay? Daniel?" Turning back he smiled at the now slumbering man. He really, really had been tired!

Tip toeing out of the bedroom he pulled the door closed as quietly as he could and went to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out the gifts he had purchased for Daniel. Now would be a perfect time to wrap them in peace so he stoked the fire, turned on his Bing Crosby CD and settled down for an hour of Christmas spirit, wishing that Daniel was well enough to join him in a glass or two of eggnog.

XXx

Decisions, decisions – decisions...

What to do? What to do?

Daniel stood at the sink, legs wide apart head down, breathing heavily through his mouth.

He had two choices actually. One - he could just puke in the waste disposal or - two - he could make the effort to dash to the bathroom.

What to do? What to do?

Although he was disappointed that he hadn't organised Christmas Day like he had wanted to yesterday, truth be known he'd felt absolutely awful and had spent the day dozing on and off on the sofa as the gang worked around him. Maybe the fainting spell was the prelude to something else? He'd woken this morning with a headache that he had put down to the glass of eggnog and his night time dose of anti-depressants and had made a note not to do that again - nope - alcohol was a no-no at the moment. He had managed to be sociable all day, exchanging gifts and joining in with the merriment and had even managed a small amount of Christmas lunch; well - enough to keep the doc at bay anyway. Lucky for him a nap for all followed eating, mainly because the girls managed to put away three bottles of wine between them and Jack and George were working their way through a bottle of malt - so when he had felt his temperature rising and his headache returning it was easy to hide it - even Teal'c had been occupied in kel'noreem.

Unfortunately, it was early evening now and the others had recovered from their boozy lunch but he was still suffering and longed to go to bed. He closed his eyes and swayed as another hot flush of nausea washed over him. He could hear Janet's laugh and Jack's teasing in the other room as Cassie had her turn at charades. It was the law - charades was always played after Christmas day tea. Daniel had left the room under the guise that he was off thinking of a TV show to act out but now the only acting he was gonna be doing would be to convince everyone that he was fine. He'd done it in past - many times. He could do it again.

"I'm just gonna fetch another beer - anyone else?" He heard Jack offer.

Decision made. He rushed to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he lurched at the toilet just in time... 


	13. Chapter 13

"Here you go," Jack passed a bottle of beer to Sam and re-took his place in the armchair, placing a log carefully on the fire on his way past.

"Who's go is it now?" Cassie asked grabbing a handful of peanuts.

"Daniel's," Janet replied taking a sip of tea, she'd had more than enough alcohol for one day! "Where is he?" she asked looking around.

"I thought he'd come back in here. He wasn't in the kitchen." Jack stated putting his bottle on the hearth.

"He's been quiet today," Sam observed. "Is he alright?"

"Think everything is catching up with him at the mo," Jack admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Been trying to run before he can walk."

"I gave him my Doctor Fraiser lecture. Think he maybe even listened this time," Janet stated proudly. "He actually spent the day on the sofa yesterday, resting as per my instructions."

"Yeah - he dare not disobey," Cassie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, sweetie?" Janet asked, her head cocked to one side.

"Oh – nothing - mommy dearest," Cassie gave her mother a sickly sweet smile.

"Umm," Janet replied and scowled.

"Anyway..." Jack interrupted the mother-daughter banter, "I'll go see where he's gone." He was just about to get up when Daniel walked into the room.

"Ah. There you are. We were just gonna send out the search party," Jack joked.

Daniel ducked his head and gingerly sat on the floor in front of Jack's chair. "Sorry."

"It's your go, Daniel," Cassie told him.

"Do you mind if I sit this round out, honey?" Daniel replied. "Can't really think of anything," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay," Cassie reluctantly agreed.

"Oh. I've got one!" Sam exclaimed leaping to her feet and proceeded to act it out.

"TV" - "two words" - "first word" - "two syllables" ... Janet and Cassie huddled together, guessing the program.

Jack leant forward and ruffled Daniel's hair. "You okay?" He whispered.

Daniel craned his head back and plastered a smile on his face. "Fine," he lied through his teeth. Jack kneaded the tense muscles of Daniel's shoulders.

"You sure...?" He enquired gently. The paleness of Daniel's face and the distinct peppermint smell of recently brushed teeth made a liar of the young man.

"Yeah," Daniel replied trying to hide his shivering. "Just a bit cold," he shrugged.

Jack leant his hands on Daniel's shoulders and pushed himself up. "Won't be a mo," he stated going into the kitchen. He returned and nudged Daniel who was leaning back against the armchair with his eyes closed. "Here - drink this and take these," he ordered Daniel gently and gave him a glass of water and two Tylenol.

Daniel gave him a shy smile and nodded his head. "Thanks," he whispered. Secretly popping the pills into his mouth and downing the tumbler of water.

"That was too easy, Auntie Sam." Cassie screeched - the sound sending Daniel's headache pounding. The wince was not lost on Jack.

"Hang in there - Just a bit longer," he soothed Daniel, rubbing his arm in sympathy.

"My turn," he then offered, vacating his chair. He indicated to Daniel to take the free chair and Daniel struggled to his feet.

"God, you're getting old Uncle Daniel," Cassie joked taking his arm. "There you go, grandpa," she teased helping him sit. "Ya need anything else?" She raised her voice as if Daniel was infirm and deaf. "Ya pipe and slippers old man?"

"Ha ha," Daniel retorted, "everyone's a comedian," he sat back and looked at Cassie through narrowed eyes.

"One try's one's best," Cassie bowed and sat at his feet.

"For crying out loud - Uncle Jack. You can't do Jaws AGAIN!"

Xxxxx

"Ladies, I think it's time we made a move," George stated inclining his head in Daniel's direction.

"Ahh," Cassie giggled, "doesn't he look cute?

Daniel was curled up in the armchair fast asleep.

"Shh," Janet nudged her. "Don't wake him up, he needs the sleep."

"Ladies, I am ready to escort you home." Teal'c bowed. "Thank you, O'Neill, today has been most pleasurable.

Jack stood and patted his arm. "Pleasure was all ours T-man."

"Do you need help escorting Daniel Jackson to bed?"

"Na, I've got it. Been there, done this, many times. Thanks for the offer though. "

George gave Janet, Sam and Cassie their coats and they all thanked Jack in hushed tones.

"Give Uncle Daniel a hug from me," Cassie told Jack returning his hug good bye.

"Will do Cass, will do."

Janet and Sam linked their arms together and skipped, giggling out of the door. Jack slapped Teal'c on his back.

"Good luck with those two," he laughed, watching the ladies stagger to Teal'c's recently acquired MPV.

"Indeed," Teal'c bowed and followed.

Jack stood at the door and waved the party off with a smile. He closed the door and double locked it with a sigh. He was bushed. He returned to what was now an empty room and started clearing away empty bottles and glasses and went to the kitchen to fetch a garbage bag. He paused outside the bathroom and leant his head on the door in frustration when he heard Daniel vomit. He knocked on the door.

"You okay in there, Daniel?" He asked and then screwed up his face when he realised the stupidity of his own question as Daniel retched again. "Gonna get you a glass of water, buddy," he mumbled making his way on into the kitchen. He let the tap run so the water was as cold as possible and returned to the bathroom.

"Daniel... You done...?" He asked and waited to hear the flush of the toilet. Daniel opened the door and Jack tutted at the sight. "You look like crap," he stated, steering the wobbly younger man towards the bedroom.

"Feel crap," Daniel admitted and offered no resistance as Jack eased him out of his 'Sunday best' clothes and helped him with his sweats. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Ack," Jack scolded, pulling the covers down. "Not yet... Daniel-Up and at 'em... Drink this."

Daniel sighed, sat up in bed and took the offered glass. "Thanks."

Jack sat on the bed and watched as Daniel drank the water. "How long have you been feeling like this?" He asked taking the glass from Daniel, his hand going to the sick man's forehead to confirm the fever.

"Since the Mall," Daniel admitted, batting Jack's hand away and closing his eyes.

"And, pray, why did you not say anything?" Jack scolded.

Daniel shrugged. "Just thought I'd overdone things."

"Well obviously you had, but I'm thinking that this ..." Jack gestured at him, "is a bit more than 'overdoing' things - not that I'm a doctor or anything but - this ..." he gestured again, "looks to me like a bug or ..."

"Something," Daniel finished his sentence with a sad smile and eased himself horizontal again.

Jack rubbed Daniel's leg in sympathy. "Gonna fetch you a bucket. Save you running to the bathroom."

Daniel shivered, curled onto his side and nodded his head.

"Don't you go anywhere," Jack joked dimming the lights. He walked into the kitchen and put a call through to Janet who was not amused at all. Daniel had well and truly hoodwinked them all! She told Jack to make sure he drank plenty and assured him it was probably the 24-hour stomach virus that was going around the base. She told him to quarantine themselves but added that they would all probably catch it anyway but if there were any problems or if he was worried in any way he was to contact the infirmary.

Jack turned off all the lights and went to bed, armed with a jug of water, two glasses and two buckets - just in case. 

xxxxx

"Ah, God. That really hurts," Daniel groaned as he leant forward and rocked backwards and forwards, trying to smother the pain in his stomach. Hours of vomiting and dry heaving had really cranked up the agony in his abdomen.

Jack reached over and rubbed Daniel's leg. "Breathe through it, Daniel," he soothed, his head stuck in his own bucket. "Ah Christ," he moaned as he vomited again!

Daniel had been throwing up every hour all night and Jack had joined him an hour ago. So much for quarantine...

Daniel lay down and curled up on his side shivering as his temperature rose with the sun. "Sorry, Jack," he winced as the older man continued to violently vomit. Jack just patted his leg.

The room stank of sour vomit and sweat, neither man being in any condition to get out of bed, let alone, crawl to the bathroom.

"Gah," Jack spat as his stomach settled again and he reached down and placed his bucket on the floor with a groan. He took a sip of water and sloshed it round his mouth before spitting it out into the bucket. "Hate this," he groaned flopping back onto the bed, his arm covering his eyes.

"Sorry," Daniel apologised again – his teeth chattering so much that the bed shook.

Jack turned onto his side so they were facing each other. "Right pair, eh?" He shivered as well, grinned and reached his hand out to Daniel's forehead. "Are you as hot as me?" He asked and Daniel reached out his own hand as they both took stock of each other's growing fevers.

"'Bout the same," Daniel shrugged as he pulled the covers tighter in a vain attempt to get warm. "Janet sure this is a bug?" He asked with a sigh. "'Cause I don't wanna think that we have poisoned anyone with our turkey."

That thought had crossed his mind as his nausea and vomited escalated through the night and the fact that Jack had joined increased the possibility.

Jack patted Daniel's cheek.

"Doc said bug - 24-hour vomiting bug. I'm guessing you should be slowing down soon while I have hours ahead of me," he groaned pulling the covers over his head.

Daniel curled into himself tighter as another cramp assailed his stomach and then writhed from side to side in agony...

"Wouldn't bank on that," he managed to grind out through clenched teeth as the urge to vomit grew once again and he grabbed his bucket quickly as he gave into the dry heaves, his groan matching Jack's.

"Oy vea," Jack muttered from under the covers, closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his stomach contents where they should be.

xxxxx

The sound of the phone ringing pulled Jack out of his fevered doze. The rays of the winter sun shone through the curtain and he squinted at the bedside clock - 4pm! God - where had the day gone? He reached over to the nightstand and snagged the phone off its base before the ringing woke Daniel.

"O'Neill," he muttered into the phone, dragging his hand over his face.

"It's Janet, sir, just checking up on Daniel. Hang on Cassie - I won't be a minute, honey."

Jack winced at the doctor's tone. It was obvious to him that Janet had a sick child on her hands. "Cassie?"

"On the hour, every hour," Janet admitted.

Jack heard the tap running as Janet filled a glass.

"You...?" She asked with concern.

"On the hour, every hour," Jack sighed. "You...?" Jack batted the question back.

"Not yet," Janet replied. "Though Sam's struggling."

"Hell. Daniel does really love to share."

"Speaking of Daniel ..."

"On the hour, every hour and still going strong," Jack told her with a sigh. "Shouldn't he be slowing down by now...? He's not at all well..."

"Hang on..."

Jack listened as Janet soothed Cassie and made sure she took a sip of water. He in turn, soothed Daniel who was now moving restlessly - obviously caught up in some fever-induced nightmare.

"Easy Daniel, easy," he urged.

"You still there, sir?"

"Yeah, doc," he answered tiredly.

"Is Daniel managing to keep any water down?"

"Not really... he's throwing up any liquid I manage to get into him. We're both running pretty high fevers", he hated the feeling of a high temperature, the aching bones, and the piercing headache.

"Sir...keep trying to get him to drink if you can. I'm sure you both are well on your way to being dehydrated. Listen Jack, Cassie is really throwing up at the moment. I'll give you a ring back in an hour, see if Daniel has managed to drink and keep something down. If not I'll arrange for the duty doctor to do a home visit, Okay?"

"Yeah," Jack closed his eyes, the drag of sleep grasping at him once more. "Okay - gonna sleep now."

"You do that, sir, you do that."

Jack clicked off the phone and threw it onto the end of the bed and joined Daniel in the land of nod.

xxxxx

Jack emptied both buckets into the toilet, gagging and spiting into the sink at the same time. He flushed the toilet, closed the lid and sat down, head in hands. He felt awful. Janet had called back an hour later, she herself having to rush off mid call to vomit. She was sending Doctor Warner round to see Daniel and Jack had spent the hour trying, encouraging the sick man to drink something. Eventually he did as he was told only to expel the water within minutes again and he was barely rouseable now and Jack was beyond worried.

He took a deep breath and pulled himself up with the aid of the sink and scooped up some water and splashed his face, inhaling sharply as the tepid water registered as freezing cold in his overheated brain. He dried off, staggered back into the bedroom, and opened a window in a vain attempt to rid the stuffy room of the awful stench of illness. Doctor Warner would be here any time now. He pulled the sheet back up over Daniel's body as he kicked it off again, moaning how hot he was as he tossed and turned in bed.

"Gotta keep you decent Daniel Doc Warner's on his way," Jack told Daniel and sighed.

He heard a car pull up. Grabbing his robe, he staggered to the front door, bouncing off the walls as the hallway closed in on him. He leant his head on the door itself and opened it without looking up. "Come in, Doc," he mumbled.

"Colonel," Doctor Warner greeted and then took Jack's arm. "Come on. Let's get you lying down, eh?" He steered Jack towards the bedroom.

"Not in there. Daniel's in there." Jack told him. "Lounge," he urged, staggering off. Jack suspected that half the base knew of his and Daniel's relationship but there was no point flaunting it.

Doctor Warner helped him lie down on the sofa and took his pulse, "how long have you been vomiting, sir?" He asked inserting a thermometer into the sick man's ear.

"Started about, 3 o'clock," Jack admitted. "Daniel has been going since 5 o'clock yesterday afternoon...

"103. Temp's high."

"Um."Jack nodded and shivered.

"This is a nasty virus." Doctor Warner sighed him and tucked the blanket from the back of the sofa over him. "Took me a couple of weeks to get over it and they are dropping like flies back at the base," he said rummaging in his bag. "Not an awful lot I can do as it is a virus but I can leave you something for the nausea and some rehydrate sachets. You are obviously dehydrated. Are you managing to keep anything down at all?"

"Yeah," Jack shivered again. "Just about - Haven't thrown up for a couple of hours now."

Doctor Warner smiled and nodded. "Good. Sounds like you might be turning the corner now. You'll probably feel very weak and unwell for a few more days but it will run its course," he promised.

"Daniel's not at all good; doc. hasn't kept anything down for ages and still vomiting - God knows there can't be anything left in his stomach."

"Yes. Doctor Fraiser said it sounded like it had hit him hard. I'm not surprised. Recovery from such major surgery will unfortunately leave him very run down and wide open to any bugs doing the rounds. I'll go and check on him. Right, do you think you could manage to take a couple of these?" He asked offering Jack two small white tablets and the glass of water off the coffee table. "They will help with the nausea."

Jack nodded, sat up and did as the doctor ordered.

xxxxx

Doctor Warner sat on the bed and gently shook Daniel. "Doctor Jackson? Daniel? Can you wake up for me?" He urged. Daniel was tossing and turning, his head whipping from side to side. The doctor pressed his knuckles into Daniel's sternum to see if his patient would react. "Daniel? I need you to wake up."

"N...n...o...," Daniel stuttered, licking his lips. "N...n...not ggoing," he shivered.

Doctor Warner placed his hand on Daniel's forehead and winced at the hot dry skin. "Okay Daniel, let's see what you're cooking at?" He placed the thermometer in his ear and waited for the beep. "104," he tutted, "no wonder you aren't making any sense."

He went into the kitchen, taking a peep at Jack who was now fast asleep on the sofa and filled a bowl with tepid water, grabbed a sponge and cloth and returned to the bedroom. He gently eased Daniel upright and his head flopped on to his shoulder.

"J'ck?" Daniel muttered.

Doctor Warner pulled Daniel's T-shirt up over his head and carefully helped him to lie back down. "No Daniel," he told him. "Jack is asleep in the other room. I'm just making a house call. See how you're doing." He wet the sponge, wrung it out and started wiping it over Daniel's bare chest and abdomen in an attempt to bring his temperature down.

Daniel shivered.

"I know that's cold," the doctor soothed. "But you can't keep cooking at this heat." He wiped his face with the wet cloth; re-wet it and left it on Daniel's burning forehead and then opened the curtains fully and the windows as wide as he could. The evening temperature had dropped considerably so Mother Nature could give him a helping hand.

He palpated Daniel's stomach and waited for any reaction. Sure enough, Daniel brought his legs up towards his stomach. Doctor Warner eased them back down. "Okay Daniel," he soothed. "I know that hurt." He pressed two fingers gently either side of the long scar that now ran down Daniel's abdomen and was happy there was no infection. It did feel distended but that wasn't surprising because Daniel was still healing.

Daniel's eyes soon fluttered open in confusion. "Doc...?" He managed to croak.

"Hey there, Daniel," Doctor Warner greeted. "Nice of you to join me..."

Daniel reached a shaky hand to his forehead and pulled off the damp cloth. "Wha...?"

Doctor Warner took the cloth off him and placed it back.

"Leave it there. You fever is very high," he ordered.

"Jack?" Daniel glanced around the room – his gaze slightly unfocused as he searched for his lover.

"He's next door fast asleep."

"Oh?"

"Yes - you both picked up a nasty virus. In fact most of the base is down with it," Doctor Warner told him taking his pulse. "You, however, have been hit very hard."

Daniel closed his eyes. He felt absolutely terrible. His head was pounding, his stomach cramping, his bones ached and he was exhausted. "Feel really awful," he admitted with a groan.

"I'm sure you do," Doctor Warner placated. "I'm going to set you up with some fluids Daniel and some anti-nausea medication. See if we can get a handle on this without a trip to the infirmary."

Daniel nodded and Doctor Warner started to prepare a cannula and an IV stand. Daniel watched with fever bright eyes as the doctor reached into his bag and pulled out bags of fluid, pre-filled syringes and collapsible metal tubing.

"Mary Poppins?" Daniel mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"What? Oh - right - yes, if you like," Warner smiled at the analogy and deftly completed his job.

Within an hour Daniel had much need fluids and medication flowing into his veins. Doctor Warner covered his patient with a warm blanket, closed the window and clicked on a dim light as the sun had finally set. Sitting on the bed he made notes in Daniel's file. "I'll stay and keep an eye on you for a while," he told Daniel, double-checking the dosage of anti-emetic. "After that - if you can keep some water down I'll leave you and the colonel to it."

"Mm." Daniel was on the cusp of sleep.

Doctor Warner smiled and replaced the file in his bag. "I'll let you get some sleep, Daniel. I'm just going to see if I can get colonel something to eat," he patted Daniel's leg; double checked the IV flow and made his way to the kitchen. "We're just next door," he whispered pulling the door to.

xxxxx

"How's your mom?"

A whispering voice disturbed Jack.

"Okay. Make sure she tries to drink something and I'll pop over when I have finished with the colonel and Doctor Jackson, Cassie."

Jack gingerly stretched his legs. He was on the sofa. When did that happen?

"Why don't you go back to bed? Daniel and the colonel are going to be fine."

Ah. Sickness bug - 24 hours.

Jack took stock of how he felt. Actually - He felt better. Not brilliant, but the headache had gone down a few notches and the nausea and urge to vomit had decreased to a mere memory. In fact, he was soaked! His fever had obviously broken and he felt washed out and grungy. He levered himself up with the aid of the coffee table and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Hey," he greeted Doctor Warner who was sat at the table, on his cell.

"Cassie, listen, Colonel O'Neill is up and about now. Get yourself back to bed and I will be over within the hour. I won't be long." Putting his phone back into his pocket he turned and smiled at Jack. "Feeling better?"

Jack nodded. "The doc and Cassie...?" He asked, easing his tired body onto a kitchen stool.

"Not so good but on the mend. I'm going to pop over once Daniel's IV has finished - Water?"

Jack nodded and accepted the tumbler offered. "Daniel any better?" he asked, taking small sips.

"He will be once the medication kicks in but I'll make sure we keep a close eye on him."

"Um," Jack agreed. Gross. He pulled at his robe and winced at the smell of stale sweat.

Doctor Warner smiled. "Do you feel up to a shower, sir? I'm staying for a while - be around to make sure you don't take a nose dive," he offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Jack smiled.

xxxxx

Two hours later Jack was showered and had managed to keep down some soup and more water. Doctor Warner had left for Janet's house, happy that Daniel's fever was down a degree or two and that Jack was strong enough to keep an eye on the recovering archaeologist. He had left plenty of rehydrate sachets, anti-sickness and fever reducing medication - just in case - but had been confident that the worst was now over.

Jack checked the kitchen clock. It was now 10pm, time for bed. They had lost a day. He finished up tidying around, well attempting to - he still felt wiped out and unsteady. After pouring two glasses of the god-awful tasting rehydrate he made his way to the bedroom.

"Daniel?" He hated to wake him but was under strict orders to make sure that Daniel drank at least half the glass of medication before he slept.

"Mm," Daniel mumbled and turned onto his back. Jack sat next to him, reached over and brushed the sweat soaked hair out of his lover's eyes, smiling as Daniel scrunched up his forehead and licked his lips. He loved watching Daniel wake, the little sounds, the scrunching face - if you add a sweat glistening bare torso to the mix ... Okay - nope - don't go there.

"Come on ya gotta drink or Doc Warner will have my hide."

Daniel managed to prise two very heavy eyes open. "Jack?"

"There you are," Jack grinned. "Think you could sit up a bit?"

Daniel nodded and Jack helped him up the bed and propped some pillows behind him.

"Here. Doc says you gotta drink half of this, at least," Jack smiled and passed Daniel the drink.

"God this stuff is foul," Daniel complained after one sip.

Jack nudged his hand and urged him to drink more. "I know," he sympathised, "tastes like soap but, hey, cheers!" He clinked his own glass with Daniel's and Daniel smiled wanly.

"Cheers," he retorted and took another sip. "Doc Warner gone...?" Daniel asked placing his now half empty glass on the night stand with shaking hands.

"Yeah - about an hour ago... He went off to see Janet and Cassie."

Daniel's head dropped. "Everyone caught it?" He asked carding his fingers through his damp hair in frustration.

"Yup Danny - you well and truly shared this little bug. Teal'c is looking after Sam and Janet and Cassie are now the ones under quarantine."

"Oops," Daniel muttered.

"Yeah – oops," Jack agreed.

"What time is it?" Daniel asked with a sigh.

"Gone 10 o'clock," Jack smiled. "We lost a whole day."

"We sure did," Daniel yawned.

Jack placed his hand on Daniel's forehead. "You've still got a high fever going there buddy - how you feeling...?"

Daniel inched his way down the bed again. "Crap – Tired," he sighed. "You?"

Jack crossed his legs on the bed and leant and stroked Daniel's face. "Fever's gone - Tired as well." He smiled as Daniel closed his eyes and leant into Jack's tender caress. "Anyone tell you how hot you are Doctor Jackson?"

"You just can't keep your hands off me when I'm sick can you?" Daniel smiled back, half asleep.

"What can I say? You bring out my maternal instincts when you lie there, all wrung out, sweaty and helpless."

"Um," Daniel mumbled, turning his face into Jack's touch. He kissed the palm of Jack's hand. "You missed your vocation, Nurse O'Neill."

Jack laughed. "Nurse O'Neill thinks that his patient is burning up and needs his fevered brow mopping."

Daniel opened his eyes and stared at Jack's mischievous face, "Really - is that so?"

Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed, grinned and picked up the bowl of water and cloth left by Doctor Warner. "Oh yes. Doctor's orders..."

"'Kay," Daniel submitted his aching body to Jack's care, moaning in relief as the cool water bought him some respite from the fever that still gripped him.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah..."

Jack watched the almost orgasmic expression on Daniel's face as he dabbed the sweat off his brow. He bent down and gently kissed Daniel's chapped lips and rested his forehead against Daniel's. "I'm thinking that my arms are struggling to keep this up much longer."

Daniel snorted. "Going part time, Nurse O'Neill?"

Jack kissed him again. "Na - Just thinking that we both need to get some rest and I can fall asleep 'holding' your fevered body - each way I win."

Daniel placed his hand on Jack's face and rubbed at the day's worth of stubble. "I think, if we don't stop we may cross infect one another and I so do not want to mop your fevered brow."

"Spoil sport," Jack pulled away.

Daniel pulled the blanket up and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked with concern.

Daniel nodded, teeth chattering. "Absolutely freezing..."

"Damn. Sorry..." Jack apologised putting the bowl back on the table. "My fault."

"Na..." Daniel turned on his side and pulled his legs up to try and conserve some heat. "En...joyed it."

Jack ran his fingers through Daniel's hair again. "How about I help you get into some nice toasty sweats? Be more comfortable."

Daniel nodded and rubbed Jack's arm. "Thanks."

Soon they were both tucked up warm in bed, their bodies entwined.

"Night- Jack..."

"Night- Daniel."

They both yawned and were asleep within minutes.

It had been a long, long day... 


	14. Chapter 14

This is so not how I imagined spending New Year, Jack grouched sipping his water. The planned party had had to be abandoned as most of the proposed guests were still recovering from the virus that had swept through the base. In fact he'd not even taken a step out of the house and Daniel had barely left his bed for nearly a week and both men were still exhausted and nowhere near up to par. Teal'c had been the go-between for all of them, doing shopping, odd jobs and making sure each affected household had plenty of chicken soup!

"Can't wait for next year... This year has been kind of a bust eh, Danny?"

Daniel looked up from the book he was attempting to read but failing miserably as his concentration was shot. The illness had taken a real toll on him and he was still struggling with a low grade fever and stomach cramps and if you added in Jack's inability to sit still and recover like any normal human being then... well, put it this way - midnight could not come soon enough; the new year couldn't come soon enough. He sighed, marked his place in the book and placed it on the coffee table. He stretched his legs out on the sofa, winced and rubbed at the dull ache that had now taken up permanent residence in his abdomen. This action was not lost on Jack.

"You need me to get your TENS machine thingy?"

"Na," Daniel sadly smiled. "Just needed to stretch out - just pulled it a bit," he admitted wiggling his sock covered toes.

"What did Doc Aston say?"

Jack knew that Daniel had had a letter from the consultant that morning, briefly outlining Daniel's last consultation.

Daniel leant his head back with a sigh. "Multiple adhesions and illio-inguinal nerve damage," he admitted.

"And ... they are gonna do what?" Jack asked crossing the room to put another log on the fire.

"Don't know yet. Gotta have a review next week..."

Jack stoked the fire and watched as the flames rose and flickered. "More surgery?"

"Don't know. Hope not," Daniel turned on his side and watched the flames with Jack.

"You gonna be fit enough for our trip?"

"God I hope so."

Jack moved away from the fire and sat on the arm of the sofa at Daniel's head. "I'm sure we will work something out," he soothed, his hand in Daniel's hair.

Daniel nodded.

They sat in silence both watching the fire dance in the fireplace. Eventually Jack coughed. "Come on Doctor Jackson. This is New Year's Eve - enough maudlin talk - let's make the most of it," he ordered with a pat to Daniel's shoulders. "I'm gonna get us another refreshing cold glass of water, pop a CD on and you can break out the chess set. We've gotta at least stay awake for another hour - we are so not that old yet."

Daniel laughed and struggled up as Jack made his way to the kitchen.

"You want anything to eat?" Jack called.

Daniel swallowed hard; even though the awful vomiting was over he and his stomach weren't on the best of terms just yet. "Just water," he called back setting the chess set on the coffee table. "You wanna be black or white this time?" He asked, setting out the pieces.

"Black," Jack stated offering him the glass of water before pulling up the armchair and settling in for the evening.

"Heads or tails..?" Daniel asked, flicking a coin.

"Heads."

xxxxx

"How long is it to your proposed trip, Daniel?" Doctor Sebastian Aston asked as he gently palpated Daniel's abdomen.

Daniel lay flat on the observation table staring up at the ceiling of the infirmary, desperately trying not to groan out loud as the physician's fingers pressed down on the sore part of his stomach.

"Six weeks," he mumbled through gritted teeth.

Seb made a mental note of Daniel's obvious discomfort. When he finished his examination he sat back and snapped off his plastic gloves. "Okay - All over. Let's go into my office for a chat."

Daniel pulled down his T-shirt and allowed Seb to help him off the table and followed him into his office.

"Take a seat, Daniel."

Daniel eased himself into the offered seat with a sad sigh. He was fed up with all the prodding, poking and medical jargon. He wanted to be normal again and he wanted to be back at work. He didn't want to be 'recovering' anymore. He wanted this nightmare to be over.

"Right..." Sebastian looked up from adding his findings to Daniel's files and took in the slumped posture of the struggling man. "Had enough?" He asked gently.

Daniel looked up in surprise - he wasn't expecting that. He thought he was in for a lecture. "Yes," he admitted with a sad smile.

"I bet. Okay. Right - let's cut to the chase, eh?" Seb closed the file and leant forward. "You have dropped 10 pounds since our last consultation but Doctor Fraiser tells me you picked up that nasty stomach virus ..."

Daniel nodded.

"Okay, so that explains that. Your appetite back now?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "Sort off. On and off."

"Right, we can do something about that. Get you back onto some supplements to give you a kick start. Give it a couple of weeks, then get back in the swimming pool and gentle exercise. Are you still taking the Amitriptyline at night? "

"Yes."

"Is it helping?" Seb looked up from the notes he was making.

"Think so."

"I want you to increase it - get yourself over this little blip. You look bushed."

Daniel straightened in the chair and shook his head adamantly. "No. I'm getting a handle on my moods. This bug has just knocked me back a bit."

"It's bound to have done, Daniel. If you change your mind ..."

Daniel shook his head again.

"Okay. Now, the pain you are still experiencing ..."

"More like a nagging ache," Daniel interrupted.

"Pain is pain, Doctor Jackson, no matter how you coat it. Pain is your body's way of letting you know that something is wrong. Your body is constantly fighting against this pain and that is very draining."

Daniel's head dropped again.

"Do you want to try a different painkiller, Daniel?" Sebastian offered.

"No - everything makes me murky. I can't function," he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I feel like I'm not in control when I take anything."

"Okay- That's fine..."

"Really?" Daniel's head shot up again.

"Of course it is. We're not your enemy, Daniel - honest." Sebastian held his hands up in surrender. "We just want to help you feel better. Now, if it were up to me I'd have you back in hospital for a laparoscopy ..."

"But ..." Daniel interrupted.

"But ..." Sebastian continued with a gentle smile, "I think it would be more beneficial for your welfare at this stage to build up some strength so you can go on your trip. The operation can wait."

Daniel could feel the grin breaking out on his face. "Thanks..."

"One thing that might help, Daniel, would be a nerve block into your ilio-inguinal nerve. Give you some respite from the pain until after your trip. If it needs topping up while you are away I have spoken to Doctor Fraiser and she will set you up with a friend of hers in London who will help. This does not alter the fact that I would like to have a look see what is going on inside you and I know Janet is keen for you to see a Gastroenterologist to check out your bowels. But, we are all agreed you need a break. You need to kick back - have a change of scenery then we will have a look see. Okay?"

Daniel was now beaming, "Fine with me doc."

"Good." Sebastian clicked his pen shut and leant back. "Go. Eat. Exercise- Rest. I'll arrange your nerve block injection for four weeks time - see how it goes," he stood and held out his hand. "Keep well, Daniel."

Daniel shook Sebastian's offered hand, "Thanks, doc." He couldn't wait to go and tell Jack the good news.

"My pleasure Daniel, don't go overdoing it," he added with a curt nod of the head.

"I won't," Daniel promised matching the nod.

"See you in four."

Doctor Carter opened the door, smiled and shook his head as Daniel left the room. He was so pleased to see the improvement in the younger man's mood. Yes - the right decision had been made, he mused pouring a cup of coffee. The guy needed a break.

xxxxx

Daniel looked at the recipe book, flicking away a smudge of flour. "That can't be right," he mumbled re-checking the instructions. "Okay." He cracked an egg and added it to his flour mixture and began to whisk. "Ow!" He moaned as the movement pulled on his stomach. He altered his stance and carried on until the mixture sort of looked like the illustration in the book. "Now," he mused, reaching for the oven mitts and opening the oven. He swiped at the smoke and swore as the heat fogged up his glasses. He pulled out the baking tin and poured the mixture in and quickly shut the door. He ran his fingers through his hair, plucked off his glasses and gave them a quick clean on his T-shirt.

He went over to the kitchen table and arranged the roses and sweet peas that Sam had bought over for him in a vase. Nodding his head in contentment, a grin on his face as the little touch made all the difference. He placed two china teacups and saucers at each place setting and went to 'warm the pot' so it was ready for the English Tea.

"Honey, I'm home," Jack's cheery voice called from the hall.

"In the kitchen," Daniel called back.

"Um - Something smells good." Jack enthused, hanging up his jacket, "You been busy Martha Stewart?" He teased entering the kitchen and smiling at Daniel's withering look. "What we got?" He asked, peering into the oven.

Daniel was over in a flash, steering him over to the table. "Would you like a Gin and Tonic?" He asked, flicking out a napkin and draping it over Jack's lap.

"A what?" Jack asked clinking the teacups with a spoon, a spoon that Daniel plucked from his fingers in annoyance.

"Try one." Daniel then proceeded to add a splash of gin to a glass - Sam had had a bottle hidden away in the back of a cupboard, a gift from her brother's trip to the UK a few years ago. He poured a liberal amount of tonic water over the gin and finished with 'ice and a slice'. "There. See what you think."

Jack looked at him. "Cheers, old bean," he stated with a very dodgy English accent and a chuckle. "Down the hatch," he took a gulp and soon spat it out. "God - Daniel. That's disgusting," he picked up the napkin and scrubbed his tongue with it.

"Oh," Daniel stated, disappointed. He picked up his own glass, and took a tentative sip. His face scrunched up at the taste. "Yuk," he agreed and poured the liquor down the sink. "Acquired taste I guess." He started dishing out dinner.

"So, Daniel - What's going on?" Jack asked picking petals off the roses on the table.

"I wanted to surprise you," Daniel told him, placing a plate full of roast beef, carrots, roast potatoes, cauliflower, peas and the hugest kind of "batter pudding" in front of Jack. He sat down opposite, his plate had considerably less on it.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked, poking his knife at the monument on his plate.

"It's a Yorkshire pudding - don't play with your food," Daniel scolded. "Try it." Daniel leaned over and poured a liberal amount of gravy into the hollow pudding.

Jack looked at him and scrunched up his nose.

Daniel raised his eyebrows at him in encouragement. "You'll like it."

Jack cut into it and took a bite - he smiled. "It's good," he agreed digging in with gusto. "So?" He asked between bites, "what's with all this?" He gestured at the flowers with his knife. "Something you wanna tell me?"

Daniel looked at him with a shy smile. "Doc Aston Okay'd the trip."

Jack reached over, took Daniel's hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's great, Danny," he smiled.

"Gotta take it easy; get exercising again. He's gonna organise a nerve block which should make things easier. But ... he was happy to give me the go ahead," he beamed and tucked into his own meal with more relish than he had for a long time.

"I'm so pleased, Daniel."

"Ah," Daniel continued, his mouth full off roast beef, "he did say I gotta have a laparoscopy when we come back."

"Well. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jack stated with a nod of his head, spearing a flower of cauliflower. "This is good," he smiled catching a dribble of gravy before it made its way down his chin.

Daniel nodded and agreed. "Good."

They both chuckled. Neither of them had felt this good for a long time. They would savour this feeling and move forwards - together.

xxxxx

It had been a long, hard six weeks for Daniel. There were days when he thought he would never be fit enough. However, slowly but surely his appetite and strength returned.

Having a goal – a carrot dangling – made him push himself, made the early morning swims, the long walks and gentle exercise in the gym something he HAD to do.

The nerve block – while being quite painful at the time – had made a difference. Funny though, he had no feeling in the tops of his thighs which was an odd sensation but it was sure going to make the 10-hour journey across the Atlantic easier for him.

Now, he was packed and ready to go. He had just changed his T-shirt and was transfixed by the reflection of his acquired battle scar in the mirror.

"Hey."

Daniel turned and smiled softly as Jack entered the bedroom.

"Ready?"

Daniel nodded.

Jack put his arms around Daniel and let his fingers trace the scar. He looked at Daniel in the mirror and rested his chin on Daniel's shoulders.

"Does this bother you?" Daniel asked - his hand over Jack's fingers.

"Nope- Does it bother you?" Jack replied with a smile.

"Um - It looks odd," he admitted with a wry shrug. "Always had a smooth, flat stomach - Now... now it's – I dunno, odd."

"Hey?" Jack pulled down Daniel's T-shirt for him, gently turning the willing body to face him and cupped his cheek. "I love you" he poked Daniel in the chest with his other hand. "That scar is part of you – so – in turn, that means – I love it."

He pulled Daniel in and kissed him tenderly. He finally stood back and chuckled as Daniel stood before him, eyes closed and lips still puckered.

"You ready to go, Doctor Jackson?" He enquired as he ruffled his hair.

"Uh huh," Daniel replied, eyes still closed. He finally prised one open and looked at Jack with a grin on his face.

"You sure we haven't got time for... you know what?" He asked cocking his head towards the bed.

"You have a one track mind young man," Jack teased snapping shut Daniel's suitcase. He lifted it off the bed. "Good God, Daniel – this weighs a ton. You do know there's a baggage allowance?"

Daniel grabbed his coat and followed Jack out of the bedroom.

"I weighed it - It's fine," he stated opening the front door.

"Let me take that O'Neill," Teal'c pulled the case out of Jack's hands and made his way to the car.

"Right you are, Daniel," Janet pulled him in for a hug, taking his breath away with the force of it!

"Ow, he stuttered.

"Oh – gosh – sorry," she apologised, pulling away and then brushed his hair off his forehead in a gesture that reminded him of his mother's touch.

"You got everything - Doctor Edwards' number - Your medication?"

Daniel nodded and kissed her on the top of her head. "Yes mom," he replied.

She cleared her throat. "Good."

He pulled her in for a gentle hug. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair.

"You're very welcome," she quietly replied into his shoulder. "Just take things easy Okay?"

"Okay," he promised and kissed her forehead.

"Come here, colonel," Janet turned to Jack and hugged him. "Take care of him," she ordered.

"I will," he assured her adding his own thanks. He turned to Daniel who was now hugging Sam. He tapped him on the shoulder. "We gotta go, Danny," he urged. "That plane aint gonna wait for us."

"Have a wonderful time, guys," Sam gushed – giving them both a quick hug.

"We will," Daniel called as he climbed into the waiting car as Teal'c started the motor. They both grinned and waved as the girls followed them down the street for a short while.

Jack turned and placed his hand on Daniel's knee. "You okay?" He asked noticing that emotion in Daniel's eyes.

Daniel looked at him and smiled. "Yes. I just didn't think this day would ever come," he admitted and let a single tear fall.

Jack caught it and wiped it away with his thumb. "Yeah - It's been a long, dark winter," he smiled sadly.

"The longest," Daniel admitted, "but now there is light at the end of the tunnel at last." He sat back with a smile on his face. Yes, he knew things were not over just yet; he knew that he had more hurdles to jump but now – in this frozen moment of his life – now – things were great - Just great.

He reached for Jack's hand and squeezed hard.

Jack rubbed his thigh.

"Thank you, Jack, for everything. I love you."

Jack turned Daniel's face to his. "Ditto, Doctor Jackson- Ditto."

THE END

**There you go! I really hope you enjoyed it and I so appreciate the reviews that were given.**

**This was a real labour of love for me and it was nice to see 'my baby' fly!**

**Ann-Marie **


End file.
